The Hunger Games - Peeta's POV
by designerkenz
Summary: You know Katniss Everdeen's side of the story in the Hunger Games. But have you ever wondered what's going on inside Peeta Mellark's head throughout? Where he was apart from Katniss in the arena? The same story of love, survival and sacrifice, with a new perspective! Please review!
1. Chapter 1: The Reaping

Chapter 1 – The Reaping

I'm running faster and faster, but he's got me. He's going to kill me. With his vicious, bloody face staring me straight in the eye, his sword, already wet with my blood, raised in the air. As he lunges and is about to stab me in the chest, I scream in horror of my impending death.

I wake up, sweating, paralyzed, but not screaming. I don't want to wake up my brother, because then he'll be disagreeable. The sun shines through the window, showing that it's a beautiful day, but that doesn't matter. Today is the Reaping. My life could change today.

My brother is still breathing heavily in his bed, probably not having any crazy nightmares like I am. My name is only in five times, I probably won't get picked. But there is still a chance.

District 12 is not the best place to live, even though my family owns the bakery in town. But we can't afford to eat what we actually sell, we eat the stale bread and pastries that no one wants. Not exactly luxury. The other districts have it so much better.

There's stomping, and I wonder what it is. Then I realize, it's my oldest brother, Mitchell. The middle brother, my other older brother, is named Riley. They don't like me. I bet if I was reaped, Riley wouldn't volunteer for me. Mitchell might, but he's 20 years old, so he is no longer qualified for the reaping.

Riley rolls onto his back, and sits up. "Peeta, you know what day it is?" he says with a yawn.

He's so stupid. Of course I know what day it is. "Yeah Reaping Day. Lets hope I can go another year without having to compete in the Hunger Games."

"These games are stupid, but there really isn't anything we can do about it. But we only have our names entered in a few times, so we won't get picked. Now shut up and get dressed pita bread." Riley answers with a smirk.

I roll my eyes. Who does he think he is? My mother? But I grab my reaping outfit anyway, and head towards the bathroom. The tub is all filled up, ready for me to clean up before the Reaping. I undress, and put my pajamas in the hamper next to the tub. I have to be quick, so Riley has time to get ready too. As I step into the tub, I realize the water is cold. _Shouldn't have slept in so late,_ I thought. But after enduring the shocking cold water, I start to wash up, washing my hair, and scrubbing everywhere. Once I'm done, I step out of the tub, and dry up real quickly, and rub my hair dry.

The clothes I have to wear consists of nice leather shoes, brown pants, and a white button down shirt. Nothing fancy. I put it on, and look in the mirror. My ashy blonde hair falls across my forehead in waves, ending right above my piercing blue eyes, which are filled with fear. I slick back my hair using water, to make it look a little nicer. When looking in the mirror, I realize I'm not super tall, but average height, and being a baker's boy, with a stocky build.

Since I'm ready, I leave the bathroom, and go back to my room where Riley is already sitting on the bed impatient. "About time you were done pita bread." he says.

Again, I roll my eyes at him. I know one day I will probably appreciate my older brother, but that day is not in the near future. He leaves and heads towards the bathroom to wash up himself. I forgot to drain the tub and fill it up again, but that's his problem now.

Sighing, I start to head to the kitchen for breakfast, where the rest of my family is waiting. Breakfast is a little special today, now we have fresh bread instead of the stale bread we normally have. I pull out my chair and sit down, resting my feet flat on the floor. "Good morning Mother, Father. Mitchell."

My mother ignores me, and Mitchell answers with a nod, but my father responds with a "Good morning." Out of all my family members, I like my father the best, honestly.

All I'm thinking about while eating is the Hunger Games. What a cruel way to punish a country. Sending 12-18 year olds to their death every year. Taking a female and male tribute from each of the 12 districts, and only expecting one of the 24 to return. It's absolutely sick. Our district has only had two victors, and the only one alive is a complete embarrassment, in my opinion.

I finish my breakfast, and head to go brush my teeth. Riley has just finished up, and he heads to eat, punching me on the shoulder. "Just left the tub full of dirty water? Not cool Peeta."

Ignoring him seemed to satisfy me the most, so that's what I do. In the bathroom, I brush my teeth, then smile. There's no way I can smile on Reaping Day though. My smile is nice though, even described as charming by many of the girls at school. I know plenty of girls who want me, and would like to go out with me. I haven't accepted any of them. I have my eye on one girl, and one girl only.

Katniss Everdeen. She's beautiful, and ignores practically everyone. A lot of guys like her, I know that for a fact. Girls whisper about her in the hallway. But she still walks down the hallway, focused on what's in front of her, just ignoring everyone. She's small, but powerful. Her dark brown hair is always in a braid down her back. Her olive colored skin is absolutely flawless. We have made eye contact briefly a couple of times, but I turned away quickly. I didn't want her to know I had been staring at her.

While heading down the bakery, I catch a glimpse of her as she gives something to my father. Probably something she shot in the woods. Besides being pretty powerful, Katniss is an amazing shot. She shoots the squirrels straight through the eye, as being careful not to rip the soft flesh. Her squirrels are okay, but I know I would rather prefer the wild turkeys she sometimes shoots. But we cannot afford those, so she and her hunting partner, Gale Hawthorne, sell them to the Peacekeepers.

The Peacekeepers are supposed to punish us for that kind of thing, but they want fresh meat as much as we do. They give good prices, and can buy more than the rest of us.

And Gale Hawthorne. All the girls talk about him at school, stare at him. He ignores them just like Katniss. He's handsome, manly, tall, muscular, and absolutely desirable to all the girls apparently. I just see him as competition for Katniss.

I hear a whistle, signaling that it's time to go to the Reaping. Maybe I should finally talk to Katniss after this Reaping. If I don't get picked of course. I could get to know her, become friends, and eventually make her love me as much as I love her.

My love for her started when we were five. She had two braids in her hair instead of one, and was wearing a cute red dress. The teacher asked who knew the valley song, and her hand shot straight up. And just like her deceased father, all the birds stopped and listened to her clear, beautiful singing voice. I fell in love instantly, and after that, I watched her walk home everyday. Not in a stalker way, like all the way to her house, but I would watch her after school, hoping she would notice me, talk to me. No such luck.

As I'm walking down to the Square, I pass my friend James, who's family owns one of the shops in town. I have tons of friends, and I don't have anyone I consider my best friend. But out of all my friends, he's probably my closest one.

"Hey man, what's up? Ready to get this Reaping over with and watch a couple of Seam citizens go to their deaths?" he greets me with a smile. James. One of the only people who can turn even the Reaping into the joke. The Seam are just poorer, and enter their names in more times in exchange for tesserae, oil and grain.

"Shut up James. This is no time for jokes. For all you know, it could be you." I say with a smirk. I then walk away. He might have said something, but I have absolutely no time for him and his joking around.

I stand in line to get my blood taken by the Capitol people. Once it's my turn, they prick my finger, and I wince a little bit. But then they dab it, and I walk over to my place in the crowd. Since I'm 16, I'm more towards the front. Whilst looking around, I spot Katniss, but she doesn't catch me. At the back, I see her little sister, whose name I do not know. She's a small little thing, with two braids and her shirt untucked a little at the back. She is adorable, and will probably be as beautiful as Katniss one day, in a few years.

Everyone has made it to the square. There's three chairs on the stage, and the Mayor is sitting in one, another person in the other. But the third chair is empty. Must belong to Haymitch, the current mentor of the tributes.

The clock strikes two, and the Mayor steps up. No one claps, but we all get ready to listen. He starts a speech, about the history of Panem. The disasters, all the horrors that struck our people. The war that struck our land, battling for what little was left. Panem was the result, the Capitol surrounded by thirteen peaceful and prosperous districts. Then there were the Dark Days, where the districts rebelled, and the Capitol gained full control of twelve, obliterating the thirteenth. The Treaty of Treason gave new laws, and as a reminder of the Dark Days to never be repeated, we have the Hunger Games.  
I explained the Hunger Games before. But each of the twelve districts sends two tributes, one female, one male, to participate. The 24 are put into an outdoor arena that could be of any terrain possible. Over several weeks, these competitors must fight to the death. Last one alive wins and is crowned the "victor".  
These games are sick, and remind us we are at the Capitol's mercy. Remind us that we would never survive another rebellion. If we try to rebel again, they'll turn us into more district thirteens, and no one wants that.  
The worst part, the Capitol turns it into a celebration. There's big parties, fancy costumes, betting on tributes, and just treating the games like any other TV show. But the victor gets an easy life, with unimaginable riches. And the victors district gets showered with prizes, mostly food, while the other 11 districts sit here and starve.  
"It is both a time for repentance and a time for thanks." Quotes the mayor. He reads the list of past victors, but that doesn't take long as we have only had two.  
Haymitch comes up on stage. He's middle aged, unstable, balding, and definitely drunk, as usual. He starts hollering something unintelligible, and falls into the third chair. He tries to give Effie Trinket a hug, but she looks offended and tries to get him away from her, even though he's just confused.  
I sigh, as does the mayor, because everyone in Panem is probably laughing at us right now. To get the attention away from Haymith, he introduces Effie.  
Being all bubbly and cheerful, like she shouldn't be, she hops up to the podium. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" Her signature phrase. She talks about what an "honor" it is to be here, but she definitely sounds like she doesn't want to be here.  
Now it's time. "Ladies first!" Effie walks over to the huge glass bowl, and draws out a slip of paper. She walks back the podium, her heels clicking against the stage "Primrose Everdeen!"  
Everyone looks at a small little girl with twin blonde braids, and an untucked shirt in the back. Then I realize. that's Katniss's little sister! Katniss is definitely going to volunteer. Well, there goes my plan of talking to Katniss.  
As Primrose walks up, Katniss walks after her. She looks dazed, but worried. People are murmuring because choosing a 12 year old is very unfair.  
I hear a cry come out of Katniss. "Prim! Prim!" She reaches Prim and pushes Prim behind her. "I volunteer! She gasps. "I volunteer as tribute!"  
I almost want to cry, because I may never be able to have my dream girl. But everyone is confused. District 12 never has volunteers. In other districts, volunteering is a huge honor. Here, it's considered suicide.  
"Lovely!" says Effie Trinket. "But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then ask for volunteers, and if one does come forth we, um..." But she trials off.  
"What does it matter?" Says the mayor. He looks at Katniss. "What does it matter? Let her come forward."  
"No, Katniss! No! You can't go!" I see Prim scream, wrapping her skinny arms around Katniss.  
All I hear our of Katniss is "Let go!" I see Gale take Prim away, and Katniss walks up to the stage.  
"Well, bravo!" Gushes Effie Trinket. "That's the spirit of the games!" She sounds pleased with all this. She puts the microphone to Katniss's mouth. "What's your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen." she says, with a hint of doubt in her voice.

"I bet my buttons that was your sister. Don't want her to steal all the glory, do we? Come on, everybody! Lets give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!" Effie says that like she basically doesn't care that Katniss might be going to her death.

Of course no one claps, we're District 12. No one expects even Katniss to come back. She's too small, too fragile, not strong enough. But that's their opinion. I'm sure she could win. But it breaks my heart that I couldn't even talk to her, couldn't even date her, before she goes. I saved my first kiss for her, and it's never going to happen.

As no one applauds, everyone sits in silence. It's a bold move. And I cannot believe what people do next. One by one, people touch their three middle fingers to their lips and raises them. I don't join in, because it's a sign of admiration and respect, and it means good bye, never to be seen again. And I know Katniss will make it back.

She looks like she's going to cry, but before she can, Haymitch comes staggering across the stage. "Look at her. Look at this one!" he hollers, and throws an arm around her shoulders. "I like her!" Katniss makes a disgusted face as he yells out. "Lots of..." he pauses, probably trying to think of the right word. "Spunk! More than you!" he releases Katniss and heads to the front of the stage. "More than you!" he says directly to the camera.

Whether he's addressing the people or the Capitol, it's hard to tell. But we'll never know, because then he plummets off the stage, and is knocked unconscious. Now all the cameras are on him, and everyone watching is probably laughing at us. Haymitch is then whisked away on a stretcher, and Effie stands back up to the podium.

"What an exciting day!" she exclaims, as if any one of us care. She straightens her wig, which is now very off center. "But more excitement to come! It's time to choose our boy tribute!" she places her hand on her head as she crosses to the ball that contains the boys' name. She grabs the first slip of paper she touches, and she quickly walks back to the podium, most likely just wanting to read the name. As she opens the slip of paper, I pray. _Please don't be me, please don't be me._ "Peeta Mellark!" I gasp, and my heart just fell. I'm entered into the games with Katniss.

Riley looks back at me, and shrugs. What a jerk of a brother. As I walk up to the stage, Katniss looks me right into the eye, purposely acknowledging my existence. She doesn't look to happy to see me. _Well I wish I weren't coming up there too, Katniss,_ I think to myself. I want to cry as I walk up to the stage, and stand there next to Effie, looking at nowhere specific.

Effie asks for volunteers, and there are none of course. From the stage I shoot Riley a very dirty look, but he hates me and we both know it. That doesn't stop him from looking to the ground with shame. Mitchell looks me straight in the eye from all the way at the back. He looks sorry, and I'm sure he'd volunteer if he could.

After this, the mayor reads the long dull Treaty of Treason. I'm not listening, I'm too busy thinking about the fact that I'm about to be a tribute in the Hunger Games. Katniss must be thinking the same thing, for she's staring at the ground.

Once the mayor finishes, Katniss and I are asked to shake hands. I grab it, give it a reassuring squeeze, but she doesn't get it. We turn back, and face the crowd while the Anthem of Panem plays.

I can't kill my dream girl. I've saved my first kiss for her. I've refused to kiss girls who liked me a lot, so I could get Katniss. If she dies though, odds are someone else will kill her. I automatically promise that if it's just the two of us left, she will kill me, and win. Or I will kill myself, because I want her to win.


	2. Chapter 2: Final Good Byes

Final Good Byes

The Peacekeepers come to take us away, into the Justice Building. I know I will get to say good bye to my family and friends, but I still worry that maybe I won't. But they lead Katniss and I into two separate rooms, where we have an hour of good byes to our families, or who ever else visits us.

I look out the window, and see several people walking into the Justice Building, including some people I know. Everyone who doesn't know me or Katniss clear the square and head home to celebrate another year without being reaped or having their children reaped. I feel much envy for those families right now.

My family enters all at once. My mom, dad, Mitchell, and Riley. Mother obviously wants to leave. I always knew she didn't care about me. But my dad on the other hand, looks genuinely concerned, as does Mitchell. And not surprisingly, Riley also looks like he wants to leave. But I ignore them, and give them all a hug, putting the least feeling into my mom's hug.

"I love you all, you know that. And I know I won't make it back. District 12 might not have a winner again." I try my best to smile, and my dad half-heartedly smiles back.

Mitchell is the first one to answer. "Peeta, I'm not saying you'll make it, but you're strong. You might be able to do well in hand-to-hand combat. As weapons are concerned, well I've seen you with that bread knife." he smirks. "You get pretty violent." I'm glad for Mitchell's encouragement, and my father says nothing.

Riley finally speaks. "Peeta, I'm going to miss making fun of you everyday and embarrassing you. I guess I'll never be able to do it again." but he still smirks. His comment obviously means he doesn't think I'm coming back. Which is true, because Katniss is coming back to her home, where she has actual family that rely on her and love her. My famlily really doesn't need me.

"District 12 might finally have a winner this year." my mother finally says. At first I think she's talking about me, which makes me feel the slightest bit better, but then she says, "She's a survivor, that one." she's talking about Katniss.

"What the hell mom! Don't say that in front of me! We all know it's true, you don't have to say it. It's pretty implied that I'm not coming back! Don't rub it in!" tears start to pour down my cheeks.

For once, my mom doesn't yell at me or hit me. She simply pats my back, and says, "It was nice having you decorate the cakes and cookies at the bakery. Your handywork will be missed." then she walks out, closing the door behind me. She doesn't believe in me. She didn't even have to tell me for me to know.

"Peeta, I'm sorry about your mother. I believe in you. You're my son. You're strong. I love you Peeta." my father says, taking me into his arms. I felt like a child again, but honestly, I was going to die in a few weeks so I really didn't care. "Now I have to go. I can't wait to hear about how you win." my father claps me on the back and exits, walking fast.

Now it was Riley, Mitchell, and me. "Peeta, am I able to torture your little friends so I won't miss torturing you everyday?" even though Riley is implying I won't come back, he did say he'd miss me.

"You have fun with that." I look at him and nod.

"I love you little bro, and I won't say it again to take it all in. Now I have to go. Bye Peeta." Riley gives me a hug and leaves, slamming the door.

I'm starting to cry again, this is just all too much.

"Peeta don't cry. Just train carefully, trust no one, and make sure to kill when the time comes. No one wins by talking things out like you normally do. Just listen to whatever useful advice that Haymitch gives, if he even gives you any, and just try. I believe in you. I love you." Mitchell hugs me and leaves slowly, walking backwards, as if this was the last time he saw me in person. "Bye Mitchell. I love you." I reply truthfully. He leaves quietly, and I see him exiting the Justice Building as I look out the window.

Someone else knocks. "Come in!"

It's James. "What's up man? Wow, you were so right about not only Seam citizens can get picked. Looks like you're in trouble man." he smiles.

How can smile at a time like this? "Really? Got to turn my imminent death into a joke! Not cool man! I'm tired of this! I need emotional support, and all I get are family members implying that I'm not coming back and my closest friend making jokes!"

James's smile disappears. "I'm sorry Peeta, just trying to cheer a friend up... you love to laugh."

"You're making jokes about the Reaping, about the Hunger Games I'm going to participate and die in! Not cheering me up obviously!" tears start rushing down my face again. But these are not tears of the hurt, or scared. These are tears of anger.

"Peeta... I'm sorry. I'm just not good at comforting. But I know I'll see you back here soon man. You're smart, you know how to survive. And you live in District 12, survival is freaking second nature! Just win for us, okay?"

"Okay." but he doesn't understand. Katniss has to win. She needs to come back, because there are people who need her. And she can marry Gale, and live happily ever after while I watch above from Heaven... or down below from Hell. Depends on what kind of person I am when I die.

"I have to go, time is almost up." James turns to leave, but then he stops. He starts talking about all the funny moment we had, when I got pantsed gym class, when he got punched by a girl, when another one of our friends threw up on the prettiest girl in school, well besides Katniss, and we laughed. But one he left, I cried again, and leaned against the wall.

One girl came in. Delly Cartwright. "Delly, it's so nice to see someone who's actually nice to me full time. A positive person is just what I need right now."

Delly hugs me. "Of course I would come Peeta. We grew up together." Delly smiled at me with her perfect smile. Her blonde hair, usually up, was down, framing her face, making her blue eyes more noticeable. I'll admit she's pretty, but not my type.

I talk to Delly for awhile. We exchange childhood memories, growing up together. When we drew with chalk. The time we stole cookies from my bakery, and we ended up working there to pay it off. But I didn't laugh this time, and neither did Delly.

Time was up, and Delly hugged me good bye. "Good luck Peeta, I'm sure you'll do great, and I'm sure you'll win, make sure District 12 had a victor again." she leaves, closing the door behind her.

Now Katniss and I ride in a car to the train station with Effie. Effie starts talking about all the things we will see in the Capitol, but I don't pay attention at all. The ride isn't long though, and when we get to the train station, I see sleek metal train waiting for us. I've been crying, but I don't cover it up. I want to show my true emotions to these reporters waiting for us. Don't want to appear as fake.

Katniss looks clean of emotions, and isn't crying at all. I'm sure she was, but probably had the dignity to wipe her eyes, and try to look like she wasn't crying.

I hope people don't think my crying is a strategy, because it isn't. I'm just scared and hurt and angry all at the same time. And Katniss won't even look at me. She just looks at the cameras, indifferent.  
We take a few pictures, then get on to the train, which goes very fast. It's my first time on a train, and I'm sure it's Katniss's too. Katniss is gazing around at all the delicacies, the luxuries we will only be able to enjoy for a few days. She's so cute when she's confused and intimidated. Neither of us talk as we are directed to the tribute train, with our own chambers. They all contain a bedroom, dressing area, and our own private bathroom with running hot and cold water.  
Effie tells us to use whatever we want, and to wear whatever we want. It's all at our disposal. We have to be ready for supper in an hour, so I get ready.  
The shower has many soaps, gels, and foams of the sort to be sprayed on me. I strip down, drop my reaping outfit on the floor, and step in, experimenting. I start pi with hot water, letting it spray my back. It's a great feeling, but I don't have long to enjoy it. I press a few buttons, and several soaps cover me. One smells of vanilla, another of lavender, and surprising, one smells like fresh baked bread, which makes me homesick. I turn off the shower after having been sprayed with a foul smelling gel, and dry off.  
There's a robe hanging on the hook of my door, so I put that on and exit the bathroom to my room. I can wear whatever I want, but I just open the drawers, and grab a soft blue shirt with black pants, then slip on some black shoes. It's nothing fancy.  
Effie comes and grabs me, rushing me as I ruffle my hair, trying to look a little more casual. I hope Katniss likes the blue, it really brings out my eyes.  
After passing through rickety narrow hallways, we get back to the dining room, and I sit down in a seat. We pass Haymitch, and he says that he was going to take a nap. To my disappointment, Katniss isn't here at the table yet once I get there.  
All the dishes are made of glass obviously. They're going to treat us to luxury before sending us off to the slaughter. Well that definitely makes me feel better about my situation.  
Effie leaves to grab Katniss, and I sit quietly, taking in my surroundings. There's plush chairs on one end, and a table full of little snacks and appetizers for us to eat. There's no point in it if dinner's going to be served soon, though. But there's floral wallpaper on the walls, and plush maroon carpeting. Honestly, it's quite ugly looking, and the blue chairs do not do the room much justice. I'm going to die in a few weeks though, so who cares about all this?

Finally Effie brings Katniss out. I smile when I see her, but I doubt she notices. She sits next to me, for there's an empty chair next to me that I gesture too. I bet she doesn't even notice how happy it makes me that she's sitting next to me.

"Where's Haymitch?" Effie says. Like she even cares.

"Last time I saw him, he said he was going to take a nap." I reply with a sigh. He's a horrible mentor. I'm sure some of our past tributes could have won, he's just bad at mentoring.

"Well, it's been an exhausting day." Effie's tone suggests that she's happy about Haymitch not being here, and honestly, even though he's our mentor, I don't want him here right now.

The dinner finally comes after a few minutes of awkward silence. Unlike in District 12, it comes in several courses. There's a thick carrot soup, followed by a green salad, lamp chops and mashed potatoes, cheese and fruit, and a chocolate cake to top it all off. I look at it ravenously. This is probably the amount of food my family eats in one or two weeks. I just start stuffing my face, as does Katniss, even though Effie tells us that there's more to come. It's so good, and so much.

"At least, you two have decent manners," says Effie as we finish the lamp chops. "The pair last year ate everything with their hands like a couple of savages. It completely upset my digestion."

Two Seam kids were the pair last year, of course they were eating like that. They were being sent off to their death and probably had never had enough food in their life. Table manners is probably the last thing they're thinking about at the moment.

I'm a baker's son, and we live in town, so having good manners is just part of our status. Katniss probably has good manners because her mother taught her good manners. She must hate the comment though, because she ate the rest of the meal with her fingers, and wiped them on the tablecloth after wards. This caused Effie to tightly purse her lips together.

Katniss doesn't seem to be doing well with all the rich food, and I'm not doing particularly great either. We're just not used to it, and I feel kind of like I'm going to throw up. But Effie just leads us to another compartment to watch a recap of the Reapings so we can see our competition. They try to stagger them throughout the whole day, but really only the Capitol citizens could watch them all day. The rest of us actually have to attend the Reapings.

The Reapings are boring, and we watch them one by one. District 1 has a very sexy looking blonde that all the guys at my school would have gone crazy for. District 2 has a male volunteer, a vicious looking 18 year old who steps forward to volunteer. District 5 has a very sly looking female competitor with red hair. That might be hard for hiding. The girl from District 11 is very small, very fragile looking, and I just think how unfair it is for her to have to come to compete and die. No one volunteers, and that's not uncommon in District 11.

Finally, our district. The dramatic volunteering, which was basically just adrenaline from Katniss, is shown. I'm sure everyone loved that! Excitement in the more boring districts like 12. I notice that Gale Hawthorne carried Prim away, and then Katniss is lead to the stage by Peacekeepers. Then the salute. Haymitch's fall that made us the laughingstock of Panem plays, then I'm reaped. They show the look on my face, a face mixed with surprise, shock, anger, and fear. Then there's the anthem, and it's over.

Effie did not like how her wig was all lopsided during the program. Deal with it Effie, at least you're not being sent off to your death in a week. These Capitol people are so ignorant and shallow.

"Your mentor has a lot to learn about presentation. A lot about televised behavior." Effie comments with a look of disproval.

No duh. But I laugh, unexpectedly. "He was drunk." I say with an added chuckle. "He's drunk everyday."

"Every day." Katniss adds with a smirk. I know what she's getting at. Haymitch is going to need way more than a few tips from Effie to be fully presentable.

"Yes." Effie says irritated, "How odd you two find it amusing. You know your mentor is your lifeline to the world in these Games. The one who advises you, lines up your sponsors, and dictates the presentation of any gifts. Haymitch can well be the difference between your life and your death!"

Right at that moment, Haymitch comes staggering in. "I miss supper?" he says in a slurred voice. Then he vomits all over the expensive carpet and falls into the mess. How disgusting and vile.

"So laugh away!" adds Effie Trinket, smirking a little bit. She hops around the vomit and flees.


	3. Chapter 3: The Train Ride

Chapter 3 – The Train Ride

Okay, so this scene of Haymitch slipping around in his own vile puke, trying to get up, is hard to take in. It's disgusting, but honestly, I've seen more disgusting things in my life. Katniss and I look at each other with an "Oh God" face. He's not much, but he's all we go in the arena. Like we were telepathic, we each take one of his arms and help him stand up.

"I tripped?" Haymitch asks. "Smells bad." He wipes his hand on his nose, smearing his face with vomit. How revolting.

"Let's get you back to your room" I say. It's not trying to win him over, it's just being nice, because being nice is in my nature. "Clean you up a bit."

Katniss helps me basically carry Haymitch to his room, and she looks pretty disgusted at him. The bedspread is way to nice to put him on, so we stick him in his bathtub and start the shower. He doesn't seem to notice.

I look at Katniss's face, and she does not seem to into it. I decide to be nice. Like I was at one time before... or maybe it was an act of love.

One day, when we were 11, I saw Katniss, starving, sitting outside our house. She had tried rummaging through the garbage, but it had just been emptied. She looked to be on the verge of dying. I did something that I'll never forget. I burnt the bread I was baking. It was a hearty bread full of raisins and nuts, one of our best selling breads. My mom caught me burning it, and hit me in the face, which left a bruise.

She couldn't see me when I was outside, but I started throwing the bread to the pigs. When I was positive she couldn't see me, I threw a loaf to Katniss, so she can live. I looked her straight in the eye, then walked back into my house. I'm not sure where she went after that, but my mom slapped me again, and hit me with a bat. I had a black eye the next day, along with several bruises. I always knew my mother didn't really love me.

"It's okay," I tell Katniss reassuringly. "I'll take it from here." I really didn't want to, but I think Katniss didn't want to even more.

Katniss lets out a sigh of relief. "All right. I can send one of the Capitol people to help you."

I don't want them to help me, so I reply, "No. I don't want them."

Katniss nods, and walks out. I really don't want a Capitol person to help me, they shouldn't have to deal with Haymitch. And I am just a kind person who does things for other people, asking for nothing in return.

I hope Katniss doesn't feel threatened by me, because I am not a threatening person. In fact, I'd probably be killed in the bloodbath. I'm weak, I don't know how to survive.

Now bathing Haymitch doesn't sound fun, nor is it, but I start stripping him down anyway. With the water still running, I take off his shirt, and remove his dirty under shirt. His pants are hard, but I eventually get them off of him. Now he's just in his underwear. Nakedness doesn't make me uncomfortable, but who knows if it makes him uncomfortable. But I press a button, and unscented soap rains down on him as I scrub him with a scrubbing brush. Then I shampoo his hair, and let a spray of fragrance rain down on him so he doesn't smell foul.

"Okay Haymitch, stand up." I say as I turn off the water. "We're going to get you to your bed now."

He grunts, but stands up. I wrap a towel around him, and lead him to his bed. I get another towel, lay it down on the bed, and lay him down on the towel.

"Are you good now Haymitch?" he doesn't answer. "Now go to sleep."

I walk out, and close the door behind me. Haymitch is such an embarrassment. I pass Effie as I walk to my room, and she is muttering things about Haymitch. A Capitol person is cleaning the rug Haymitch threw up on. I feel bad for her, even though it wasn't my fault. Seeing Katniss was not an option apparently, so I headed to my room and started watching last year's games. But they got boring after awhile, so I just took off my pants and shirt, and nestled into the silky sheets in my boxers. I thought of Katniss, which helped me drift off to sleep.

The next morning, I wake up early. Dim light comes through the windows. I'm glad I didn't have to have Effie wake me up. That's just what I need right now. A crazy Capitol woman waking me up with her perky, weird, Capitol accent.

Breakfast isn't for an hour, so I hop out of bed, and look for something to wear in the drawers. My outfit from yesterday got wet from washing Haymitch, which I am kind of embarrassed of. Apparently a "nice guy approach" wasn't the best strategy.

I grab a clean pair of boxers, some brown pants, and another soft blue shirt I found. I'm not a fashion expert, but it looks nice to me. I just slip on the leather shoes from my Reaping outfit, and sit on my bed. Someone will make it for me, so I mess it up a little extra just because I can.

The shower is calling my name, but we'll be at the Capitol soon, and we'll have a prep team to make us "look beautiful." I honestly hate the idea just thinking about it. But I hop into the shower, and layer on a thick foam of roses. The smell of roses is really strong, and I'm starting to regret it.

_Why are you so stupid Peeta? _I think to myself. Roses? Really? Katniss will not be impressed by a guy who smells strongly of roses. But I rinse myself as best as I can to get the smell of roses off of me, but it still lingers. Well, there are so many scents in the Capitol that I doubt Katniss would notice.

I put on the outfit, and ruffle my hair, which is still a little damp. I look pretty casual, and actually kind of nice. Maybe Katniss will enjoy the outfit. Actually, I doubt it. She barely noticed me. But I noticed her. In class, the cute face she puts on when someone is being stupid. She doesn't smile, but almost smiles, and I love her face when she does that.

Snap out of it Peeta! If you want to stay alive, she's going to have to die! No, I'm going to die, and she's going to live and go home! My family doesn't need me, and I've seen her with her little sister Prim. Prim needs her. She can go marry Gale, for all I care! I'll be dead anyway...

It's almost time for breakfast, and I can hear Effie starting to walk down the hall. Those stupid heels of her click across the floor noisily, and I cover my ears. How is it so loud?

I head down to the dining cart, and nobody is there, not surprisingly. There's a basket a rolls, a container of fruit in ice to keep it chilled, and I'm served a huge plate of food. Eggs, ham, fried potatoes, it's endless. A glass filled with an orange liquid is next to a glass of water, and a mug of something milky brown. I drink some of it, and the warm, smooth liquid slides down my throat. Chocolatey taste. I've only had chocolate a couple of times. We were actually able to get a chocolate cake for our birthdays a few years ago. Now I could get as much chocolate cake as I wanted to!

Haymitch staggers in, holding a glass or red liquid I assume to be alcohol. "Morning." he says gruffly, obviously not fully awake.

"What's this drink right here?" I ask, gesturing to the mug of the sweet brown drink.

"Hot chocolate. Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's quite good. Where's Katniss and Effie?" I grab a roll out of the bread basket.

"I'm sure Effie is grabbing Katniss right now. Or finishing up her make up that probably adds five pound to her weight." Haymitch says with a chuckle.

"Yeah... hey I'm sorry about you falling into the throw up, and yeah..." I look away, embarrassed. I doubt Haymitch cares.

"Peeta, do you honestly think I care?" Haymitch chuckles, his face getting red, as I look at the roll still in my hand. I probably look more embarrassed then I was before.

Just then, Katniss walks in, and Effie walks by her with a mug of something in her hand, no doubt muttering crap about Haymitch.

Haymitch wavers over Katniss with an exclamation of, "Sit down! Sit down!"

Katniss sits in the chair across from me and stares at all the food and drinks before her. I realize that I haven't even eaten, and start eating the food slowly, trying not to stuff myself too much.

Katniss looks at the hot chocolate, and with out her asking, I tell her, "They call it hot chocolate. It's good." I smile, but I don't think she notices it as she sips the drink, then proceeds to drain the cup.

I start eating some fruit, and I really enjoy the sweetness of it.

But I notice Katniss is just shoveling all the food in like she'll never see it again. That's my girl. It's actually quite cute how she's doing it. Haymitch continues to drink, not really eating anything at all.

After awhile, Katniss leans back in her chair, obviously she's stuffed. It's a quite unattractive position, but she could care less. I decide to experiment with the food, and break off bits of the roll and dip them into the hot chocolate. It's actually quite good, and I continue doing it. I see out of the corner of my eye that Katniss is watching, but I try not acknowledge that I see her.

We sit in silence for a few minutes, but finally Katniss says something. "So, you're supposed to give us advice." she says to Haymitch, a little bit sarcastic. I put down my roll and listen.

"Here's some advice. Stay alive." Haymitch says with a laugh. Well that wasn't funny! He needs to take this seriously. Our lives are on the line here! Katniss and I look at each other, but I don't give a soft look, I'm sure I look quite angry. She looks away quickly, as do I.

"That's very funny." I say, without really thinking. I lash out at the glass in Haymitch's hand, and it drops to the floor, shattering into many pieces. The red liquid stains the carpet. "Only not to us." I glare at Haymitch.

For a moment, Haymitch looks like he's thinking, but then he punches me in the jaw out of nowhere, knocking me out of my chair onto the floor. I see Katniss drive her knife into the table between his hand and the liquor bottle he was reaching for, barely missing his fingers. Haymitch doesn't hit her, and it looks like Katniss expected it. He just looks at us, squinting.

"Well, what's this?" says Haymitch. "Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?"

I stand up, still a little unsteady. My jaw really hurts, so I grab some ice from under the fruit container and start to hold it up to my jaw.

"No," says Haymitch, stopping me. "Let the bruise show. The audience will think you've mixed it up with another tribute before you've even made it to the arena."

It hurts, but I put the ice down. "But that's against the rules." And it is. But replacing me would be pointless. I'm going to die anyway.

"Only if they catch you. That bruise will say you fought, you weren't caught, even better," Haymitch says, and then he turns to Katniss, who has been watching the whole time. "Can you hit anything with that knife besides a table?"

Katniss probably gets that throwing the knife would be a good idea. But she's more of a bow and arrow kind of girl. I've seen what she can do. She's good. But she takes the knife out of the table, and throws it across the room at the wall. It lodges in the seam between two panels. Nice shot.

"Stand over here. Both of you," says Haymitch, who ignored Katniss's knife throwing. He gestures to the middle of the room and we walk over there. He circles around us, looking at us, poking parts of us, and prodding our muscles. He looks impressed at my muscles. "Well, you're not entirely hopeless. Seem fit. And once the stylists get a hold of you, you'll be attractive enough."

Neither of us question this, even though I think Katniss is beautiful. I'm the ugly one here. But better looking tributes pull in more sponsors, I will say.

"All right, I'll make a deal with you. You don't interfere with my drinking, and I'll stay sober enough to help you," says Haymitch. Finally, he's actually going to try. "But you have to do exactly what I say." And there's the catch.

It's not that great of a deal, but it's the best we can get. "Fine," I say rather irritated.

"So help us." Katniss says. "Where we get to the arena, what's the best strategy at the Cornucopia for someone -"

Haymitch cuts her off. We don't need to go that far yet. "One thing at a time. In a few minutes, we'll be pulling into the station. You'll be put in the hands of your stylists. You're not going to like what they do to you. But no matter what it is, don't resist." Oh god, what are they going to do to us? I'm kind of scared to find out.

"But -" Katniss begins.

"No buts. Don't resist." answers Haymitch. He takes the liquor bottle from the table and leaves the car, slamming the door behind him. I'm pretty sure the nice guy approach with Haymitch didn't work out as well as I wanted it to.

Then the car goes dark. I'm scared for a split second, but lights turn on, and I realize we are in tunnels that run through mountains into the Capitol. The reason the Rebels lost was that they were easy targets, scaling the mountains to get to the Capitol. It's a natural barrier between the Capitol and districts.

Katniss and I stand in silence, looking around, but not at each other. I want to say something, but what is there to say? We keep going through the dark tunnel, and it finally slows down after a few minutes, and bright light shines in, causing the dim lights in the car to turn off.

Both of us run to the window, we need to see this. Even though the people of the Capitol are shallow and ignorant, the Capitol is quite grand. Shining sleek buildings. But the people are terrifying. Deep colors, layers of makeup, hats the size of animals, dress that poof out over three feet. Tattoos everywhere, and no one, of course, is fat. It's all too fake looking. They are definitely excited to see us, because they point and wave. Katniss steps away from the window, but I have a better idea.

Everyone is cheering, so I wave and smile, and try to be charming. Maybe this isn't Katniss's approach, but the charming nice guy from District 12 might work for sponsors! I stop once we pull into the station and can no longer see them. I catch Katniss staring at me, and I know why.

I shrug. "Who knows? One of them maybe rich." Katniss turns away, and looks like she's deep in thought. Oh well. She looks so cute like that. I love her so much, and she doesn't even realize it.

The two of us are lead off the train by Capitol guards, and into the Remake Center, where we will be remade by our prep team and stylists for the Opening Ceremonies tonight.


	4. Chapter 4: Opening Ceremonies

Chapter 4 – Opening Ceromonies

I absolutely hate the Capitol. It's grand, but the people here are plain crazy. My prep team are doing many bad and violating things to me.

They've stripped me down, and started washing me. I think that I should care that I'm naked in front of them, but I honestly don't. They're like children anyway. Also, they've seen it many times anyway, it's second nature for them.

Lucky for me, I'm not waxed of any hair, but my body hair is bleached to match my ashy blonde hair. Marina, a tall, slender woman with blue tinted skin is the worst. She doesn't seem sympathetic about it, and she just keeps blabbing to Hilarius, (what kind of person gives some one that name) about how amazing the Opening Ceremonies are.

Hilarius is an overly cheerful plump man with way too many tattoos, and pink eyeshadow. He tries to be positive with little outbursts of "You'll look gorgeous!" and "Everyone likes a good looking guy!" but it's not working.

My favorite of the three it Taticus, who's very quiet and gentle. He's probably the smallest.

After being scrubbed with a foul smelling lemon foam until all the dirt was off, my face was shaved. They also washed my hair with fancy mousses and other products. Marina slaps this foul smelling goo on my face out of no where, which startles me.

"What is this?" I ask, feeling even more violated.

"It will keep you from growing a beard, silly! Don't want you to be unrecognizable in the arena!" Marina says, sounding a little grumpy like I should actually know. While it's a logical reason, the goo stings. It's probably seeping into my hair follicles and causing them not to grow. I can't even physically grow a beard yet anyway! But as Haymitch said, don't resist.

"You are an excellent tribute for us to prep. No whining, even though we're doing terrible things to you. I'm sorry." Taticus finally says, making me like him even more.

"Thank you." I say with a smile. I finally get to put on a thin robe while my prep team works on my hair some more, trimming split ends here and there.

I have to take it off right after, and stand on a platform in the room, naked. If they're doing all this horrible stuff to me, imagine what they're doing to poor Katniss!

"Portia will be here in a minute. Keep the robe off." Hilarius instructs me with a smile.

Finally, my prep team leaves while Marina mutters little, but hurtful things about me. How rude. Well I'm sorry I was so dirty, I happen to live in the coal miner's district! Well, lived.

After a few minutes, a lady walks in. She has short, frizzy, bleached hair with bangs, pale skin, black lips, and huge teeth. She wears a short poofed out dress with at least six inch heels. She doesn't look as abnormal as other stylists. It doesn't appear that she has had any plastic surgery, but I really have no way of knowing.

"Hello, I'm Portia." she says, not really smiling. She walks around my naked body and takes a look at every inch, as if every detail of it is vital. Covering up doesn't seem to matter because I'll be dead in a few weeks.

I shake her hand. "Peeta." then I realize I'm still naked, then blush, putting the robe on.

Portia leads me into a little sitting room off of the preparation room. I sit down on the couch, and Portia sits across from me on a plush chair. Since she's not as fake seeming as the other Capitol citizens, I decide that she's not too bad.

"You probably hate us, don't you Peeta?" Portia says, not smiling. The fact that she asked that makes me kind of like her, even though she's just prettying me up for slaughter. But she doesn't seem too bad to hang out with for a few days.

"Well, not Taticus so much. He actually shuts up, so I like him. That prep team has to realize that I don't care about what color to where to their birthday party. I have more concerns at this point in time. And you don't actually seem that bad." I say, with my most charming smile.

"Thank you, Peeta." Portia says with a laugh. "Now you probably think I'm here to make you good looking, and hot, as people would describe it, right?" I nod. "Wrong. I'm here so people will remember you, and want to sponsor you." she smirks. Oh no, where is this going?

Usually, District 12 costumes are skimpy coal miner's outfits, since baggy doesn't really work. That's obviously not what she's planning. One year, I remember, the tributes were stark naked and covered in coal dust. That's memorable. Oh wait. Memorable. Katniss and I are going to be standing on a chariot in front of thousands of people naked. What a great life I have.

"It has to do with coal for sure." Yep, we're naked. "But what do you do with coal? You burn it." Naked and burning. Fun. Highlight of my week.

I finally have to ask, so I blurt out, "Portia, are we going to be naked?"

Portia laughs again. Is that good or bad? "Oh no." Good, then. "But are you afraid of fire?"

"No..."

After that, we talk for awhile. I tell her about my abusing family, and I mention Katniss a little bit too. Not that I love her, just that I saw her around, but we never really talked. So it meant we didn't have a bond we had to break. At least not for her. There's no way I'm going to let her die.

Now it's time to get my costume on. Portia helps me get it on, and honestly, I don't think I could have gotten it on by myself all too well. A simple black unitard covering my neck, legs, and arms. Shiny leather boots that lace up to my knees. The highlight of the outfit for sure is the cape made of streamers of red, yellow, and orange, and the matching head piece. They're going to light our capes on fire apparently.

"Is the fire real?" I've dealt with burns before, but not burns as bad as the fire lit cape is going to give me.

"No, Peeta. It's just a fake fire that looks real. Cinna and I came up with it. Don't want to take away your chance of going home!" Still not convinced. But I'm glad she said 'chance of coming home' instead of something like 'make you suffer more when you die' or something like that. It was encouraging for me.

Portia doesn't put much make up on me, just a little to emphasize my features. Bringing out my eyes, making my cheek bones look narrower, and all in all, just making me more attractive without being unrecognizable. My hair is slicked back like at the Reaping.

"You have to look relatively the same. It's bad if you're unrecognizable in the arena." I nod. It's just like when they put that foul smelling goo on my face to keep me from growing a beard.

We finally walk to another room, where Katniss is standing with her stylist, who I assume is Cinna. Her outfit matches mine. She actually looks kind of hot in her outfit. There's a nervous look upon her face, and it's so cute it takes all of my self control not to stare.

My prep team and Katniss's prep team start getting all excited about the opening ceremonies, and how great we'll be. They're all speaking at the same time, so I'm not really sure what they're saying, but I suppose it's supposed to be good. Portia is excited too, but she's not acting like children like the prep teams. Cinna is cool and calm while everyone congratulates him on his brilliance. Katniss and I just stand in silence, for there's nothing to say. Also, I'm sure we're both disgusted by our teams acting all excited for sending us to a ceremony to showcase us before we're sent to the death. Honestly, they're like colorful, surgically altered children.

To get to the chariots, we're led to the bottom floor of the Remake Center, which is basically a huge stable full on chariots and horses. All the tributes are being loaded into chariots pulled by a variety of different colored horses. Of course, being from the coal district, ours are black as coal. Since this is the Capitol, the horses are very well trained, and probably genetically engineered for this purpose.

Katniss and I step into the chariots, and once we're in them, Cinna and Portia readjust our positions, and put our capes in the right position to be lit on fire. I'm still scared we're going to burn to death. Finally, they exit the chariots and leave, talking quietly about what we should wear for out interviews.

"What do you think?" Katniss whispers to me. "About the fire?"

I hate the idea that we could burn before we go into the arena, which is not good. They'll throw us in there no matter how badly we're burned. We'll just die sooner. Through gritted teeth, I say, "I'll rip off your cape if you rip off mine."

"Deal." Katniss says. "I know we promised Haymitch we'd do exactly what they said, but I don't think he considered this angle."

"Where is Haymitch, anyway? Isn't he supposed to protect us from this sort of thing?" I ask, for real wondering where the hell Haymitch is.

"With all that alcohol in him, it's probably no advisable to have him around an open flame." Katniss says, with a hint of smile across her lips.

Even though it's not that funny, Katniss and I laugh. It's probably the nervousness at the fact that the Games are just in a few days, and even more, the fear of being burned alive.

Suddenly, I hear the opening music. The beat of loud drums. The huge doors open, and I see the huge crowd lining the streets. The ceremonies are simple really. 20 minute ride, a welcome, anthem, then escorted to the Training Center where we will stay until we're sent for slaughter.

First chariot is District 1, spray painted silver, and in jewel glittering tunics. They're the Capitol favorites, for they make luxury goods. Then District 2, who look as they show no mercy, wearing gladiator costumes, come out.

District after district comes out on chariots, and District 11 finally rolls out. Cinna comes with a lighted torch. I brace myself, but the fire just brings a tickling sensation as he lights our capes and head pieces.

"It works." Cinna says with a sigh of relief. "Remember, heads high. Smiles. They're going to love you!" I hear him say one more thing, "Hold hands!" Well of course I'll hold Katniss's hand.

"What's he saying?" Katniss asks. The flames look absolutely dazzling on her, making her face glow, and her gray eyes flicker. I probably look kind of stupid.

"I think he said for us to hold hands." I say with a smile. As I grab her left hand in my right, Cinna nods and gives us a thumbs up for confirmation. Then we are rolling out on the street.

Everyone seems amazed. I see our faces on the screen. The fire illuminates us, and my eyes are flickering. We actually looks more attractive, but recognizable. I was wrong about looking horrible, I actually look great!

I smile, flashing my most charming smile, even winking at some people, who all scream as if I've winked at only them. I wave, and see Katniss blowing kisses to people. She looks truly excited and happy. She's not paying attention to me, but she's happy, and that's what makes me happy. Her excitement makes me love her even more.

Katniss Everdeen. The girl on fire. My one true love. No one will ever forget her. But people won't care about me. The great thing about this is Katniss will probably get more survival, hence giving her a higher survival rate, which I want. She has to win.

She tightens her grip on my hand, and I smile because of the security she's probably feeling from grabbing it. I also grip tighter, and wave with my free hand. I smile, and catch a rose in my teeth. The crowd roars at it. Then I take it out of my mouth, kiss it, and throw it back. People try to grab it. The excitement and attention is exhilarating, and for a moment, I'm actually having a good time.

Everywhere, there's screams of, "Katniss! Peeta! Katniss! Katniss! Peeta!"

We enter the City Circle, and my hand is starting to lose circulation, but I don't care. Katniss loosens her grasp, but I look right into her beautiful gray eys and say, "No, don't let go of me. Please, I might fall out of this thing."

"Okay." Katniss says, and she keeps holding on. I love how we're holding hands, but being presented as friends isn't fair, honestly. We both know that for one to survive the other must die.

The twelve chariots pull into the circle, looping around. The most prestigious citizens of the Capitol are in the windows of buildings. Then President Snow comes out, and the chariots stops, the music ends on a good note.

President Snow is a small, thin man with paper-white hair. He gives a welcome speech as the cameras focus on the faces of the tributes. The cameras linger more on us than anyone else, but we're hard to miss, the flickering flames, as it gets darker outside. The national anthem plays. Again the cameras cut around to each pair of tributes, again focusing mostly on us as we parade around the circle into the Training Center.

Once the doors shut, the prep teams and Portia start babbling praise that all sounds the same. Tributes shoot us dirty looks all around. We've definitely outshone them all, and everyone knows it. Portia and Cinna then remove our capes and head pieces with caution, and extinguish them with some spray from a canister.

Finally Katniss lets go of my hand, which had lost circulation. I massage it to get feeling back into it.

Holding Katniss's hand was amazing, so I didn't care. I wasn't going to say that, though, so instead I say, "Thanks for keeping hold of me, I was getting a little shaky there."

"It didn't show," she tells me. "I'm sure no one noticed." Oh course no one didn't, I wasn't actually shaky, I just wanted to hold her hand.

"I'm sure they didn't notice anything but you. You should wear flames more often," I say. "They suit you." I give her a sweet, shy smile to let her know it's genuine.

I'm not sure what happened to her, because the next thing she does, she stands on her tiptoes and kisses my cheek, right on the bruise.

What did that mean? But I have no time to think about it as I see the District 2 male glaring at us as we walk to go to our rooms.


	5. Chapter 5: The Rooftop

Chapter 5 – The Rooftop

The Training Center is a tall rounded building with a floor for each district. It's where we will be staying until the Games. Since we're District 12, we get the top floor. It's what Effie refers to as the "penthouse". The elevator is made of crystal and I watch the people quickly turn tiny as we keep getting higher and higher.

Well Effie is going to be escorting us around more than we thought apparently. It's her and Haymitch's job to watch over us until we get into the arena. I don't think that's so bad, at least Effie is full-time sober and knows how to be presentable. Haymitch, on the other hand, we haven't seen since the deal we made on the train. He's probably sleeping or drinking somewhere. But Effie Trinket is on top of things. According to Effie, we're the first team she's chaperoned that was actually impressive at opening ceremonies, and she's happy about that.

Effie knows anyone worth talking to here in the Capitol for sponsors, so she's been bragging about us. Even though I'm going to die in this arena so Katniss can win, I still try to enjoy the fact that people want to sponsor us. Well, mainly Katniss, no one cares about me. I'm just the boy with the bread standing next to the girl on fire.

Effie starts talking about how she's been talking to some people around the Capitol. "I've been very mysterious, though," she says, squinting. "Because, of course, Haymitch hasn't bothered to tell me your strategies. But I've done my best with what I had to work with. How Katniss sacrificed herself for her sister. How you've both successfully struggled to overcome the barbarism of your district."

Barbarism? Katniss must be confused too, because she has on a confused face. You know what's barbaric? The Capitol. Not our little district. People are just starving, that's all. Capitol people disgust me. They're the barbaric ones, sending us off to our deaths every year.

"Everyone has their reservations, naturally. You being from the coal district. But I said, and this was very clever of me, I said, 'Well, if you put enough pressure on coal it turns to pearls!'" Effie seems so proud of her line that Katniss and I smile at her so called "cleverness" even though it's incorrect.

That's stupid though. Pearls come from shellfish, and if you put pressure on coal it doesn't turn into anything. Graphite will turn into diamonds, but we don't mine graphite. District 13, which was abolished in the Dark Days, mined graphite. I wonder if any of these people she's been telling that to actually know that it's not true, or if they even care.

"Unfortunately, I can't seal the sponsor deals for you. Only Haymitch can do that." says Effie. Oh so we have to rely on Haymitch for sponsors? Yeah, we're in trouble. "But don't worry, I'll get him to the table at gunpoint if necessary." she seems very determined for Haymitch to cooperate, because Katniss and I, but mostly Katniss, seem to be more promising tributes this year.

Finally we are lead into our apartment. It's absolutely huge. A fancy dining room, with fine china and silver ware set on it, a huge sitting room with a leather couch that takes up more space than my bedroom, and a big coffee table. There's also a huge TV for us to watch what we need to watch while we're here. Which isn't much. But my private room is absolutely luxury.

It's bigger than my house, I think. A big bed with a thick, fluffy comforter and silky sheets. A dresser containing some clothes, mostly nightgowns and underwear. My own private bathroom. There's gadgets everywhere with many buttons, so many I probably won't press. There's a door leading to my own private bathroom. The shower is lined with many buttons. I immediately strip off the costume, and step into the shower. Hot water sprays my back, and it feels good.

The makeup is washed off of my face, but there's not a lot. I press a button, and I'm sprayed with a fragrance of roses. Oh great, the roses again. But I'm starting to like the smell. I accidentally press a button that sends a jet of cold water onto me, which is startling, and this lavender smelling foam gets all over my face, but besides that, it was a great shower.

No need for a towel, there's a full body drier. I step onto it, and I'm completely dry. My hair is blown dry, falling against my forehead in waves like usual. I ruffle it though. I step out of the bathroom, and decide to get dressed. Out of the drawers I grab a pair of boxers, put them on, then walk over to the closet. It's designed for me to program it for what I want. Once I decide what I would want, it gives me a blue t shirt, a black sweater to go over it, and tan pants. For shoes, I slip on a pair of leather shoes that look a little like the ones I wore to the Reaping. But they're machine made and not as soft and worn.

I'm hungry, and there's a mouthpiece on a little table next to my bed, and whatever you want, just whisper into it, and it'll bring it out in minutes. I order some fruit, fancy cheeses, and the crackers with little bits of rosemary in them. It's delicious.

One of the coolest things was the window that would zoom in on any part of the Capitol that I wanted. I tested it out, but I felt a little like a stalker, so I stopped.

After awhile, someone knocks on my door. "Peeta! Dinner soon!" it's Portia. I walk out, feeling well groomed, and see Cinna and Portia standing on a balcony overlooking the Capitol off the dining room.

"Peeta! I want to show you something!" Cinna says.

"Sure, what is it?" I ask.

"Come with me, and you'll see."

He leads me up a staircase and into a dome roomed that leads out to the roof. It's absolutely beautiful, and I gawk at it. "Beautiful right?" Cinna asks.

"Yes it is. I should bring Katniss up here. You can see the whole city up here!" I hear myself screaming, it's so loud up here.

"Definitely bring Katniss up here at one point or another. I'm sure she'd love it. She's a lovely girl."

"Yeah, she is. But we aren't friends or anything. We never really talked back in District 12."

"Well, now you have the opportunity to talk to her. But don't get too comfortable, because of, you know -"

I cut him off. "Of course I know." I pause. "Hey Cinna, couldn't tributes jump off and commit suicide?"

"No. There's a force field that will jerk you back. The Capitol doesn't want to lose a tribute."

"I see. Well thank you for showing me this. It's absolutely beautiful."

"One more thing. The garden." Garden? He shows me a beautiful garden. I definitely have to show Katniss this.

"It's beautiful. Thank you so much."

"No problem." Cinna and I walk back down to the balcony off the dining room, and look out at the city.

A few minutes later, Katniss comes out, and she looks so beautiful. Her hair is so glossy, and she looks relaxed. She seems even more relieved when she sees the stylists with me, and I don't blame her. Dinner with only Haymitch and Effie would just stress me out. Besides, we more of meet for dinner to plan strategies, not for food. We can do that easily in our own rooms. Cinna and Portia were so good at the opening ceremonies, they are certainly needed.

We all sit down in the modern green chairs, at a glass table. I sit next to Katniss, gladly. Our servers are people in white tunics, who never speak. A man comes and offers wine. Katniss takes one, but I refuse. As Katniss drinks it, she doesn't seem to like it very much.

Once the food comes out, Haymitch arrives, groomed, cleaned up, and actually pretty sober looking. Of course he takes wine, but he actually starts eating actual food, for the first time I've seen. This gives me hope that he will actually be able to cooperate long enough to help us, until Katniss wins and I die.

I've noticed that Haymitch and Effie are more agreeable when the stylists are around, but that's probably because they did such a good job at the opening ceremonies for us. All they have for the stylists is praise, praise, praise. They talk a little, bit and Katniss and I don't listen as they bring out the food. It looks absolutely delicious. Mushroom soup comes out first, then some bitter greens with pea sized tomatoes, and some rare roast beef sliced very thin, with noodles in a green sauce. And to top it all off, cheese that melts on your tongue, with some sweet blue grapes. The platters and glasses are always kept full.

Conversation has been turned to our interview costumes, which I am assuming will have something to do with fire. I'm not listening though, because a redhead girl sets a gorgeous cake on the table, she then lights it, and the flames flicker around the edges awhile, then it finally goes out.

Katniss is looking at the cake with a look of curiosity. It's so cute. "What makes it burn? Is it alcohol?" Katniss says, looking at the girl. "That's the last thing I wa – oh! I know you!" she exclaims.

I have no idea what she's talking about. I can't ever remember seeing her anywhere, at school, in town. Where could Katniss have seen this girl? She doesn't even look from District 12! But I listen, curious. All four adults are staring at Katniss like hawks, and I look away so I don't intimidate her or anything. Wait, like that's going to happen.

"Don't be ridiculous, Katniss. How could you possibly know an Avox?" snaps Effie. "The very thought." Well that must have offended the Avox girl. But I would think she's used to that kind of criticism.

"What's an Avox?" Katniss asks. I wanted to ask, but I was afraid to.

"Someone who committed a crime. They cut her tongue so she can't speak," says Haymitch. "She's probably a traitor of some sort. Not likely you'd know her."

"And even if you did, you're not to speak to one of them unless it's to give an order," says Effie. "Of course, you don't really know her." Wow, this girl must really have hurt feelings now. I know I would.

Katniss looks a little like she's going to cry. I have to help her out... I think of someone I could say... hmm...

"No, I guess not, I just -" Katniss stammers. I have to help her out.

I snap my fingers like I just realized something. "Delly Cartwright." Yes, Delly, the girl who came to say goodbye to me. She's nothing like the Avox girl, but it's the first person who comes to mind. "That's who it is. I kept thinking she looked familiar as well. Then I realized she's a dead ringer for Delly." I say that quite convincingly.

Katniss looks confused for a split second, but then she looks grateful. "Of course, that's who I was thinking of. It must be the hair." Katniss says, with a sigh of relief.

"Something about the eyes, too." I add for extra measures.

Everyone relaxes, and the tension thins up. "Oh, well. If that's all it is," says Cinna. "And yes, the cake has spirits, but all the alcohol has burned off. I ordered it specially in honor of your fiery debut." He ordered it for us? I feel so special.

We eat the cake, and it's a delicious chocolate cake with raspberry filling. Next, we move into the sitting room to watch the opening ceremonies on the TV. The leather couch is very comfortable. Katniss looks so cute curled up, watching the TV. As we watch, a couple of other pairs catch a little bit of attention, but not anywhere near as much as we did.

"Whose idea was the hand holding?" asks Haymitch.

"Cinna's." says Portia.

"Just the perfect touch of rebellion," says Haymitch. "Very nice."

Wait, what? Rebellion? What's he talking about – oh wait, I know. All the other pairs don't acknowledge each other at all, because they realize the other is just another enemy. They pretend the other doesn't exist. I realize what Haymitch means, and Katniss looks like she realizes it too. If we're presented as friends instead as just two people from the same district, it makes us stand out.

"Tomorrow morning is the first training session. Meet me for breakfast and I'll tell you exactly how I want you to play it," says Haymitch to Katniss and me. "Now go get some sleep while the grown-ups talk." Well that was a little insulting. But we head to the corridor where are bedrooms are anyway.

Once we get to Katniss's room, I lean against the frame, not exactly blocking her entrance, but simply letting her know she has to listen to me. "So, Delly Cartwright. Imagine finding her lookalike here." I want an explanation. And she will give me one. If I'm going to lie about things and cover for her, I deserve an explanation.

She hesitates, and I realize she's thinking about it. "Have you been on the roof yet?" she shake her head. "Cinna showed me. You can practically see the whole city. The wind's a bit loud though." I'm basically telling her, 'no one will overhear us talking'

I know she gets it, because she says, "Can we just go up?"

"Sure, come on." Yay, alone time with Katniss, my love. Obviously there won't be any kissing or anything because she doesn't even though that I'm desperately in love with her, but we'll be alone.

I lead Katniss up a flight of stairs that lead to a dome shaped room with a door to the outside. We step outside, and her eyes light up, her mouth opens, as we step out into the cool, windy evening air. She gasps at the beautiful view, and she looks beautiful as she does so. The Capitol is twinkling, and it's moonlit. We have electricity in District 12 for only a few hours a day, but there's electricity here 24/7 for sure.

There's a railing at the edge of the roof that Katniss and I walk to. Katniss looks down at the street, at the tiny people walking around down below. You can hear cars, shouting, and other strange noises.

"I asked Cinna why the let us up here. Weren't they worried that some of the tributes might decide to jump right over the side?" I say.

"What'd he say?" Katniss asks.

"You can't," I answer. I hold my hand out to the seemingly empty space to demonstrate, and it zaps my hand, and I jerk it back quickly. "Some kind of electric field throws you back on the roof."

"Always worried about our safety." Katniss says. She sounds kind of doubtful about being up here. "Do you think they're watching us now?"

"Maybe." I admit. "Come see the garden."

There's a garden on the other side of the dome. From flower beds to potted plants, it's absolutely beautiful. Hanging from the trees are hundreds of wind chimes. It is definitely enough noise to drown us out. So I look at Katniss, expecting her to tell me the story.

Katniss starts examining a blossom. "We were hunting in the woods one day. Hidden, waiting for game." Katniss whispers.

"You and your father?" I whisper back, even though I am sure it's Gale.

"No, my friend Gale. Suddenly all the birds stopped singing at once. Except one. As if it were giving a warning call. And then we saw her. I'm sure it was the same girl. A boy was with her. Their clothes were tattered. They had dark circles under their eyes from no sleep. They were running as if their lives depended on it," Katniss explains. She pauses.

"The hovercraft appeared out of no where," she continues. "I mean, one moment the sky was empty and the next it was there. It didn't make a sound, but they saw it. A net dropped down on the girl and carried her up, fast, so fast like the elevator. They shot some sort of spear through the boy. It was attached to a cable and they hauled him up as well. But I'm certain he was dead. We heard the girl scream once. The boy's name, I think. Then it was gone, the hovercraft. Vanished into thin air. And the birds begain to sing again, as if nothing had happened." Interesting story. I had many questions, but I only asked one.

"Did they see you?"

"I don't know. We were under a shelf of rock," Katniss replies, staring at the ground. Sounds like she's lying, but I don't bother. But she starts shivering.

"You're shivering," I say.

I take off my jacket and wrap it around her shoulders. Katniss at first looks like she doesn't want it, but then she lets me, and accepts it. I'm glad she does that. Maybe she doesn't realize I did it because I love her, but just thinks it as a friendly kindness.

"They were from here?" I ask. Guess I do have more questions. I secure a button at her neck.

She nods.

"Where do you suppose they were going?" I ask.

"I don't know that," she says. I wouldn't know either. There's not really anything past District 12 except the smoldering ruins of District 13. "Or why they would leave here." she adds.

Without thinking, I loudly blurt out, "I'd leave here." Okay, that was loud. I look around nervously. What can I say to cover it... umm... "I'd go home now if they let me. But you have to admit, the food's prime." Nice save Peeta. If that's all you heard I would just sound like some scared tribute, not someone criticizing the Capitol.

I'm getting cold. "It's getting chilly. We better go in." I say. Once we step inside the dome, it warms and brightens up. "Your friend Gale. He's the one who took your sister away at the reaping?" I know it's Gale, but I ask a few questions to talk for a few more minutes.

"Yes. Do you know him?" she asks. I do know of him, but that's mainly because he and Katniss hang out a lot.

"Not really. I hear the girls talk about him a lot. I thought he was your cousin or something. You favor each other," I say.

"No, we're not related."

I nod, making my expression unreadable. "Did he come to say good-bye to you?"

"Yes," Katniss says. She starts observing my body language. I make my self very indifferent. "So did your father. He brought me cookies."

What? My father visited her and brought her cookies? Well this is news. I raise my eyebrows. "Really? Well, he likes you and your sister. I think he wishes he had a daughter instead of a houseful of boys."

We have discussed Katniss around the table before. Not my love for her, they don't know about that. But just that she's a remarkable young woman who has true potential.

"He knew your mother when they were kids," I say since Katniss says nothing.

She seems surprised. "Oh, yes. She grew up in town," she says.

We reach Katniss's door. She gives me back my jacket. "See you in the morning then." she tells me.

"See you," I say, and head down the hall to my room.

My opening ceremonies outfit has been collected. I close the door, take of my shoes, shirt, sweater, and pants. I pace around my room in my underwear for a few minutes, thinking about strategies. But it's no use so I hop into bed under the covers, and curl up. I want to cry, because Katniss doesn't seem to get it. She doesn't get that I love her. That I want her. I wish she would just realize that I love her already. The only way for that girl to know I love her is to tell her.

I will find a way to tell her I love her, I think as I drift off, thinking of Katniss.


	6. Chapter 6: The Training Center

The next morning, I wake up early, but roll over and look at the ceiling for a little bit. To the Training Center we go today for our group training. Fun. After convincing myself I don't want Effie in here to wake me up, I drag myself out of bed, not feeling it, and walk over to my bathroom. As I look in the mirror, I realize that I look kind of awful. Red eyes with bags under them, rumpled hair, it's a mess. I rub my eyes, take off my underwear and step into the shower, pressing a button for cold water.

It turns out to be scalding hot, and I quickly jump out of its way with a squeal. How manly. But after a few jets of water spraying me, I finally find cold water. It feels nice, and I let it spray my face. The button for the rose fragrance's location is permanently implanted in my mind, and I press it, as the fragrance comes with the cool water. It's not too much, just a little bit. I then slick back my hair, and scrub it with some unscented shampoo. Finally, I rinse off, step on the full body drier, and I'm dry with dripping wet hair. But there's the hair drier, which dries my hair and makes it glossy and wavy.

On my bed is an outfit for me. It looks fine enough. Black pants, burgundy shirt, and those leather shoes. But the leather shoes feel a bit more comfortable than the ones I wore yesterday. I ruffle my hair, messing it up a little bit so I don't seem too groomed. I feel a little better, no fancy Capitol costumes. I'm still not convinced that fire couldn't burn me to death.

As I walk out of my room, I meet Haymitch. "Good morning." I say, not really meaning it.

"Mornin'," he responds, holding a glass of liquor. "Lets go get breakfast."

I nod and walk in with Haymitch. I see Katniss breaking off bits of her roll and dipping them into her hot chocolate, and I beam because she's doing something I did first. I wonder if she likes it. But I just say, "Good morning, Katniss," and sit next to her.

Katniss looks at what I'm wearing and puts a look of disgust on her face. That's when I notice we're wearing the same exact thing. Based on her reaction, I don't think she's too happy about it. Well I think it's kind of cute the face she makes at me, even though it's not a happy look. But I honestly don't like matching either.

To forget the look she gave me, I just serve myself some food. I get lots of batter cakes covered in thick orange preserves, and some purple pale melon, along with a few rolls. At my seat is some orange juice, and I drink that. It's absolutely delicious, a sweet sensation as it slides down my throat.

Training will be extremely awkward. Being friends with anyone will be bad, because eventually the other person will have to die for the other's survival. I like the whole twin thing with Katniss, because it makes me feel more connected to her, but seriously, we all know I'm going to die. Listening to the stylists is what we promised though, and the opening ceremonies were such a success I don't mind it so much.

What's the point in the training though? I'm going to die anyway, so might as well not even try! Katniss needs to try. She's going to win, and go home to her little sister, her mom, and Gale. She can forget about me and marry Gale. I always knew she would never love me. But he most horrifying thing about the thought is if that happened, I would have gone through my whole life never having kissed a girl. I always saved the special moment for Katniss.

Katniss looks nervous, she's twirling the roll from the basket in her hands, obviously not planning to eat it. I don't blame her, I'm not very hungry either. Haymitch is chowing down on stew. As for me, I just sit there, looking at my hands in my lap. I think about training, where there will be many tributes that have more experience than me. Maybe not bigger, but a few will be. Compared to the other tributes, I'm fairly huge. Being a baker's boy, I've grown up carrying hundred pound bags of flour. So I'm pretty strong.

Finally, Haymitch sits back after he finished his stew, and leans his elbows on the table. "So, let's get down to business. Training. First off, if you like, I'll coach you separately. Decide now."

"Why would you coach us separately?" Katniss asks. I'm wondering the same thing. I really want to be coached with Katniss, it's just more time to spend with her.

"Say if you had a secret skill you might not want the other to know about." Haymitch says. It's perfectly reasonable, but I have no secret skills, and I know about Katniss's skill: the bow and arrow.

Katniss and I exchange a look, and she's probably thinking the same thing as me. "I don't have any secret skills," I say. "And I already know what yours is, right? I mean, I've eaten enough of your squirrels." I have. They're pretty good, especially since Katniss shoots them.

"You can coach us together," Katniss tells Haymitch. Yes! I nod in agreement.

"All right, so give me some idea of what you can do," says Haymitch.

"I can't do anything," I say. And it's true. I may be strong but I can't use weapons, and I know nothing about hand-to-hand combat. "Unless you count baking bread."

"Sorry, I don't. Katniss. I already know you're handy with a knife." Haymitch says. Oh, she can do more than that.

"Not really. But I can hunt. With a bow and arrow." That's my girl. She better not act like she's worse than she actually is.

"And you're good?" Haymitch asks.

Katniss hesitates. Yes, she's excellent, absolutely amazing, I want to say. But I better let her say something first. "I'm all right," she finally says.

Alright? Oh heck no! I say, "She's excellent. My father buys her squirrels. He always comments on how the arrows never pierce the body. She hits every one in the eye. It's the same with the rabbits she sells the butcher. She can even bring down deer." I know this after years of careful observation, not stalking.

Katniss looks surprised that I noticed. Well, of course I noticed, I love you! But I don't say that. She just asks suspiciously, "What are you doing?" as if I'm doing something bad.

"What are you doing? If he's going to help you, he has to know what you're capable of. Don't underrate yourself." I say, because that's exactly what she's doing. Doesn't she realize how great of a chance she has of winning these games?

Instead of thanking me, she starts telling me about my "skills". "What about you? I've seen you in the market. You can lift hundred – pound backs of flour." It's true, I can. "Tell him that. That's not nothing." She got a little snappy saying that.

"Yes, and I'm sure the arena will be full of bags of flour for me to chuck at people. It's not like being able to use a weapon. You know it isn't." I shoot back, actually kind of irritated. And it's true, weapons beat actual physical strength.

"He can wrestle," she tells Haymitch. So? "He came in second in our school competition last year, only after his brother." Oh my god Katniss, just shut up.

Now I'm infuriated. "What use is that? How many times have you seen someone wrestle someone to death?" I say in disgust.

"There's always hand-to-hand combat. All you need is to come up with a knife, and you'll at least stand a chance. If I get jumped, I'm dead!" Katniss exclaims with anger rising up in her voice. And that's not true, we both know she has a better chance than I do!

"But you won't! You'll be living up in some tree eating raw squirrels and picking off people with arrows. You know what my mother said to me when she came to say good bye, as if to cheer me up, she says maybe District Twelve will finally have a winner. Then I realized, she didn't mean me, she meant you!" I burst out, starting to feel a little hurt.

"Oh, she meant you," Katniss says, waving me off.

"She said, 'She's a survivor, that one.' _She_ is," I say, now feeling like I'm going to cry. I still can't believe my own mom said that to my face. Katniss is so stubborn, like honestly.

Katniss says nothing. I look at her with pain in my eyes. I'm not lying. I wouldn't lie about that, no matter how much I love her.

"But only because someone helped me." she says, sounding like a child when she says it.

I know what she's talking about, and look at the roll at her hand, then back at her. She knows that I know too. I shrug though, and just say, "People will help you in the arena. They'll be tripping over each other to sponsor you."

"No more than you," she says. She's so stubborn, people will definitely sponsor her more than me.

I roll my eyes at Haymitch. "She has no idea. The effect she can have." It's meant as a compliment. She obviously doesn't get it. I just run my fingernail along the wood grain in the table, and absolutely refuse to look at her.

When I say that she has no idea the effect she can have, I mean that she doesn't know how people are jealous of her. How she changes them, makes them a different person. I might be different if it wasn't for her. She doesn't know how people envy her skills, her beauty, her confidence. I'm not sure whether she takes it as a compliment or not, but it's meant as a compliment. She has no idea the effect she has on my existence. But the three of us are just sitting there in silence for a minute.

Haymitch finally speaks. "Well, then. Well, well, well. Katniss, there's no guarantee there'll be bows and arrows in the arena, but during your private session with the Gamemakers, show them what you can do. Until then, stay clear of archery. Are you any good at trapping?"

"I know a few basic snares," Katniss mutters. Well, she probably does because she's a hunter.

"That may be significant in terms of food," says Haymitch. "And, Peeta, she's right, never underestimate strength in the arena. Very often, physical power tilts the advantage to a player. In the Training Center, they will have weights, but don't reveal how much you can lift in front of the other tributes. The plan's the same for both of you. You go to group training. Spend the time trying to learn something you don't know. Throw a spear. Swing a mace. Learn to tie a decent knot. Save showing what you're best at until your private sessions. Are we clear?" says Haymitch.

Katniss and I nod.

"One last thing. In public, I want you both by each other's side every minute," says Haymitch. Yesterday, I would have loved this, or anytime before, but now I don't want to! Katniss clearly hates me so what's the point. We both start to object, but Haymitch slams his hand on the table to cut us off. "Every minute! It's not open for discussion! You agreed to do as I said! You will be together, you will appear amiable to each other. Now get out. Meet Effie at the elevator at ten for training."

I wonder for a minute if I should explain to Katniss I was trying to help, but I doubt I should try. She won't listen anyway.

Without a word, we both head to our rooms. Katniss stomps and slams the door so I can hear. I gently close mine. Once in my room, I sit on my neatly made bed and cry. Katniss hates me for sure. She doesn't want anything to do with me whatsoever. I'm never going to kiss her, she's never going to love me. She's going to live, while I die, and she'll never even know that I love her. But why should she know? She doesn't deserve to know! She doesn't deserve love, at least not from me. But somehow, I still love her. I want to partner up with her for everything, always be there for her, but after today, not anymore.

I sob into the bed, not caring that the sheets are fresh and clean. I don't have to clean them up anyway, so it's not my concern. Whatever. Just get through it Peeta, once you're in the arena, you can die and never have to worry about life again. What's the point in all this, life itself? I don't want to live anymore, I don't have a chance anyway. What the heck could I have done wrong, telling all those nice things about Katniss's abilities.

Wait. She noticed my ability to lift those hundred pound bags of flour. My second place in the wrestling competition. Maybe she has noticed me before the Reaping, and I just didn't notice. But I notice her all the time. I always thought she never watched me, never really thought about me. But maybe she did.

Ugh, it's all so confusing!

Finally, it's almost ten, and I walk to the elevator where Effie is waiting. Katniss comes too, and I think Effie can tell how thick the tension is, because she says nothing.

After a minute long elevator ride, we reach the underground training room. Even though we're here before ten, we're the last ones here. Someone pins a cloth square with our district number on our backs. As I look around, I realize we're the only ones dressed alike. How embarrassing. Katniss looks kind of embarrassed at the fact too.

We join a tense circle of tributes. Some tall athletic lady named Atala walks up. She's explaining how training will work, describing our schedule, and telling us about the different stations. There are survival skills, fighting techniques and many other types of stations. I see the weight lifting station and archery station and know to stay clear of those. We're not allowed to practice fighting with any other tribute, but we can practice with some of the people in here.

I hear Atala start reading the list of stations, but I don't pay attention. I don't think anyone is. We're all too busy looking around at each other, trying to get a look at each other. I see a lot of not as well fed tributes. I am bigger than a lot of them, except District 2 male, District 11 male, and a couple of others. The Careers, Districts 1, 2 and 4, are all standing near each other, smirking. They usually win, because they're trained and well fed since they're kids, but Katniss is going to win. I will ensure her survival.

Katniss looks worried as she looks around at the other tributes. I don't blame her. A ton of them are bigger than her. Any advantage last night ceremonies gave us has vanished. It's not about appearance, it's about actual survival now.

Of course, when we're released, the Careers head towards the most deadly weapons. Never would have guessed.

I am still next to Katniss, as she observes her surroundings. God, she's adorable. I nudge her arm, and she jumps. I almost want to laugh, but I don't. "Where would you like to start?" I will let her lead the way. Even though I kind of don't, I'm still loving the fact that we can spend time with each other.

Katniss takes another look around, clearly trying to find a good station. Some of the tributes look pathetic, holding weapons for the first time. The Careers on the other hand, are trying to intimidate us for sure.

"I suppose we tie some knots," she suggests.

"Right you are," I say with a smile.

The knot-tying station is empty, and the trainer seems pleased we show up, and I smile at him. It's definitely not the most popular station. He seems delighted that Katniss knows some things about snares, and shows us one that leaves a human dangling by their foot in a tree. It only takes us an hour to master it, and I have to crack a smile at the thought of someone hanging from it by their foot. Preferably one of the Career tributes.

Next is camouflage. Yes! I'm actually good at this stuff. I am so happy to see all these things, and I start painting my skin with the mud, clay, and berry juices. I try all sorts of designs from vines and leaves, and tree bark. The trainer is very enthusiastic at my work. He gives me a pat on the back for my great camouflage skills.

I feel like I should say something, so I say, "I do the cakes."

"The cakes?" Katniss asks. She clearly hasn't been paying me much attention. "What cakes?"

"At home. The iced ones, for the bakery," I explain.

I really do. I frost them carefully, even though people rarely buy cakes. I know Katniss could probably never have bought one. They're usually for special occasions. But I take great pride in the work I do on them.

I've painted a new design on my arm. It's like sunlight falling through trees. Even though I haven't really seen it, I've tried to imagine it, from pictures, best I can. Katniss doesn't seem to like my art talent.

"It's lovely. If only you could frost someone to death." She says, and it's a little bit hurtful.

"Don't be so superior. You can never tell what you'll find in the arena. Say it's actually a giant cake -"

Katniss cuts me off. "Say we move on." Well that was rude.

Over the course of the next three days, we try everything we can can, from starting fires, knife throwing, building shelter. Haymitch wants us to appear weak, and like we don't know what we're doing, but I am really good at hand-to-hand combat, and Katniss passes the edible plants test without batting an eye. We save our strengths for private sessions though.

The Gamemakers are always watching us, taking notes, especially us District 12 tributes in particular. But they also eat at the endless buffet, ignoring us. I think they even talk to our trainers while we're at lunch to see how we're doing.

Lunch is very awkward. Dinner and breakfast is always eaten on our floors, but lunch all of us twenty four tributes are together in a dining room off the gymnasium. Most people sit alone, which is understandable. The Career pack sit together, being rowdy and trying to intimidate the rest of us. Katniss and I keep the whole friend act up and sit together.

There's not a lot to talk about really. Like, the past makes us cry, we have no future, and the present is unbearable.

One of the days, I find a good topic. I empty out the breadbasket and point out all the different types of bread from all the districts along with the capitol bread. She doesn't seem too terribly interested, but interested enough. Some of the bread includes a tinted green with seaweed, fish shaped bread from District 4, a crescent moon roll dotted with seeds from District 11. It may not be the best stuff around, but it definitely looks better than the drop biscuits I've seen people eat back in 12.

"And there you have it," I say, finishing off the lecture, while scooping the bread back in the basket.

"You certainly know a lot," Katniss says. Well, not really.

"Only about bread," I say. "Okay, now laugh as if I've said something funny."

We both laugh convincingly, ignoring stares from around the room. Who cares what they think anyway?

"All right, I'll keep smiling pleasantly and you talk," I suggest. I can tell that we both can't stand this being friendly stuff anymore. Since Katniss slammed her door, things haven't been the same. But we have to listen to Haymitch even though he's not here.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I was chased by a bear?" Katniss asks.

"No, but it sounds fascinating," I say. Even though I don't care, and we both know it.

Katniss gets very animated and enthusiastic about the story, even more than necessary. It was a foolish thing of her to challenge a bear I will say. I laughed and asked questions at the right time to keep it going. She was adorable telling the story.

While we're spear throwing the second day, I whisper to her, "I think we have a shadow."

Katniss throws the spear, then she sees the little girl from District 11, watching us. Her name is Rue. Katniss looks at her very curiously. She looks ten. She has bright, dark eyes and satiny brown skin. She makes me think of a bird.

I throw a spear. "I think her name's Rue." I say softly.

Katniss bites her lip. Then, a little harsh sounding, she says, "What can we do about it?"

"Nothing to do. Just making conversation."

We know she's there, for sure. Following us around, do everything we do. She's very smart and clever, and rocks the edible plants test. She's not too shabby with the slingshot either. A slingshot, I doubt, will beat the District 2 male, though.

Dinner and breakfast are just stressful, without Cinna and Portia there to add a little sanity to the meal. Effie and Haymitch coaching us on what do, and luckily the two don't argue anymore. Directions told to us over and over again. I try to be patient, but Katniss gives up sooner.

On the second night, we finally escape. I mumble, "Someone ought to get Haymitch a drink."

Katniss makes this weird, but somehow cute, sound between a snort and laugh, and then just stops. She doesn't smile, but actually looks kind of sullen. "Don't. Don't let's pretend when there's no one around."

"All right, Katniss." I say, tired and hurt.

We go to our rooms.

That hurt so much, I cry when I get to her room. She does know I'm not pretending! I love her! An idea comes to me. The day after tomorrow we have interviews. I'll ask to be coached separately, then tell Haymitch about my idea to confess my love. It will be amazing, and definitely get Katniss and I more sponsors! But we first have to get through individual training sessions tomorrow.

I take off my clothes, and nestle under the covers. I close my eyes, and start dreaming of life back home.


	7. Chapter 7: Individual Sessions

It's the third day of training, time for individual training sessions. This is where I will show my strength, and Katniss will show her archery skills. I hope to get at least a score of 5. So basically, we're rating on a scale of 0-12, with 12 having really great skill, and 0 no skill basically. Your chance of winning doesn't depend on your score, but higher scoring tributes get more sponsors.

As the day goes on, Katniss and I keep training, but tributes are called up by district. It starts with the district 1 male first, and keeps going. We're called out of lunch. The awkwardness between Katniss and I increases as more and more tributes are called out. After their sessions, they don't come back. We don't know what to do, so we just hang around in the dining room. Finally, little Rue is called and it's just Katniss and I left. Talk about super awkward.

Sitting in silence is super awkward, and just as I'm trying to think of something to say, I'm called. Katniss watches me as I stand up. I don't want to leave her alone, but I'll see her soon.

"Remember what Haymitch said about being sure to throw the weights," Katniss reminds me. It makes me smile on the inside that she's trying to help out a little bit. She may probably hate me, but this makes me think that maybe she doesn't hate me.

"Thanks. I will," I reply. "You... shoot straight," I tell her, trying to be reassuring. I don't think it's working. I wonder if I should even try to get a good score. Like, I want Katniss to win, not me. She has people who need her.

Katniss nods, and Capitol guards lead me to the gymnasium. I try to look confident. I don't know if it's working, but it doesn't really matter to me anymore.

Once I enter, I know it's bad. Not everyone seems sober, and they've eaten so much, and honestly, just like me, they all want to go home. Watching 24 tributes sessions can get very boring, especially since they have to score them. The Gamemakers are socializing now, talking about the interviews tomorrow and what they might expect.

"Peeta Mellark," I say, letting them know I'm there.

They see me, and nod. Over on one side of the room are endless weights, lining a wall. I pick up the heaviest one, stand on a podium in the center of the room, and throw it all the way across the room. I grab some other weights, and throw those also. As I'm throwing one, I almost drop it on my foot. I know I'm going to leave soon, now the Gamemakers are singing some sort of drinking song that I can barely understand. After about fifteen minutes of throwing weights, the Gamemakers dismiss me.

"Thank you," one says. "You may go now."

I walk out, and feel confident, even though they weren't really watching, I don't think. I head to the elevator, and press the 12 button. Everyone, meaning Cinna, Portia, Effie, and Haymitch, are waiting for me as the talk about the interviews in the living room.

"I'm back."

"Peeta, how did it go?" Haymitch asks, taking of a sip of his drink.

"Well, they payed me some attention. I just threw a bunch of the heaviest weights they had across the room. I had some nods and a couple of impressed looks, but I wasn't given a round of applause or anything. They were just singing some sort of stupid drinking song. I really don't want to talk about it much longer," I say.

"Okay," Portia says, nodding.

All the adults start talking about our costumes, but I'm not listening. I'm just wondering what Katniss did during her session. Shoot a few bullseyes? Mess up? Not get payed attention to? I hope she did well. I just want her to win so bad.

Suddenly Katniss storms in, stomping her feet. She looks really mad. "Katniss!" We all call for her, but she doesn't listen. She goes to her room and slams the door. I hear the lock click, and I know she's really mad.

Now I have so many questions about what happened! What did you do? Did you upset them? Did you do badly? But I know I can't ask her, she is probably not in the mood for me to talk to her right now.

Effie and Haymitch keep knocking on her door, trying to get her to come out, but I hear her yell at them to go away. I don't even try because I know I'm the last person she wants talking to her right now. But once Haymitch and Effie give up, we sit on the couch with silence.

No one has anything to say, anyway. What is there to say? We flick on the TV, and it's just Caesar Flickerman talking about the upcoming scores that will be displayed tonight.

After a while, it's time for dinner, so Effie goes to grab Katniss so we can discuss our training sessions.


	8. Chapter 8: Training Scores

To all of our surprise, Katniss comes when Effie calls her to dinner. I thought she'd just stay in there and order something. We're all sitting at the table when she comes. I'm happy to see her, and I flash her a smile. She sits down in her usual seat right next to me, and I feel this warmth inside that she's close to me, even though she'd never feel the warmth I feel.

She starts sipping some spoonful, and I watch her, as the adults talk about the weather. Boring. Finally, Katniss looks at me. I raise my eyebrows, to ask, _What happened?_ I know something happened. Based on the small shake of the head she gives me, she clearly doesn't want to talk about it at the moment.

After sitting in silence eating soup, the main course comes out. As we're both about to dig in, Haymitch has to say something. "Okay, enough small talk, just how bad were you today?"

I immediately say something. And he's right, I was bad. I believe Katniss did excellent, though. "I don't know that it mattered. By the time I showed up, no one even bothered to look at me. They were singing some kind of drinking song, I think. So, I threw around some heavy objects until they told me I could go."

Katniss seems like she's feeling better because she sits up a little straighter. I wonder why, maybe because my session sucked and she's glad that people will think me weak? I'm not sure.

"And you, sweetheart?" Haymitch asks.

"I shot an arrow at the Gamemakers," Katniss says. Huh?

"You what?" Effie says, with horror in her voice. We have all stopped eating and are now listening to what dear old Katniss has to say about shooting an arrow at Gamemakers.

"I shot an arrow at them. Not exactly at them. In their direction. It's like Peeta said, I was shooting and they were ignoring me and I just... I just lost my head, so I shot an apple our of their stupid roast pig's mouth!" Katniss says, raising her voice with defiance.

No wonder Katniss was happy to hear I was ignored, it's because I was ignored just like she was, even though I didn't like throw a weight at them.

"And what did they say?" Cinna asks.

"Nothing. Or I don't know. I walked out after that," Katniss says, starting to sound a little bit prideful.

"Without being dismissed?" Effie says with a gasp, as if it's the worst decision she's ever made in her life. And based on how scores can affect you, it might have been.

"I dismissed myself," Katniss says, and she sounds like she failed someone.

"Well that's that," Haymitch says casually, buttering a roll as if nothing that could affect Katniss's chance of winning had happened.

"Do you think they'll arrest me?" Katniss asks. Um, no.

"Doubt it. Be a pain to replace you at this stage," Haymitch says.

"What about my family?" Katniss asks, with worry in her voice. "Will they punish them?"

During this whole exchange, I just look back and forth at the person who is talking, and wondering when I should cut in. I don't even eat or drink anything, I just listen and watch.

"Don't think so. Wouldn't make much sense. See, they'd have to reveal what happened in the Training Center for it to have any worthwhile effect on the population. People would need to know what you did. But they can't since it's secret, so it'd be a waste of effort. More likely they'll make your life hell in the arena," Haymitch explains. And it's a very reasonable and reassuring explanation for Katniss, I'm sure.

"Well, they've already promised to do that to us anyway," I say. It's true, we're already going to have a life of hell in there, so what's the difference? All that matters is that Katniss makes it out of there alive.

"Very true," says Haymitch. Katniss looks cheered up, and it makes me smile that she is happy now. Haymitch picks up a pork chop, dunks it in his wine, and chews a big hunk off. Effie gives him a look of disproval, and Haymitch just chuckles. "What were their faces like?"

Katniss starts to smile, which makes me smile more. "Shocked. Terrified. Uh, ridiculous, some of them. One man tripped backward into a bowl of punch." Katniss says. I have to admit, that's pretty funny.

Haymitch bursts out laughing, as do the rest of us. I almost fall of my chair for some reason, but I don't, gladly. Effie doesn't laugh, but she's obviously trying to not smile. "Well, it serves them right. It's their job to pay attention to you. And just because you come from District Twelve is no excuse to ignore you. I'm sorry, but that's what I think." She sounds nervous, like she just said something bad. And she might have, the last part sounded like she was saying it to anyone watching us.

I know my score will suck, and Katniss must think the same thing, because she says, "I'll get a very bad score."

"Scores only matter if they're very good, no one pays much attention to the bad or mediocre ones. For all they know, you could be hiding your talents to get a low score on purpose. People use that strategy," Portia says.

"I hope that's how people interpret the four I'll probably get," I say, and I mean it. Like, they weren't watching me, and throwing weights around is not that impressive. "If that. Really, is anything less impressive than watching a person pick up a heavy ball and throw it a couple of yards. One almost landed on my foot." Okay, I threw it farther than a couple of yards, and maybe there are less impressive things. But they weren't even watching me, so I'll probably get a four.

Katniss gives me this adorable grin that I can't help but smile at her as she dunks a piece of pork into her mashed potatoes. She looks to be much happier than she was earlier today, and that makes me really happy. I start eating my food, because I realize I am starving. It's pretty good, and I know I'll miss it in the arena.

Finally, it's time to watch the scores be announced. All of us go sit in the sitting room, on the big leather couch. I lean forward, and Katniss brings her knees to her chest. She looks absolutely adorable, especially since she's biting her lip. Probably just nervous. I already know I have a horrible score of like a four.

As the scores play, some are expected. All the Careers get 8-10 range, just like usual. All the other tributes average around a five, but the male from 11 gets a 9, and surprisingly little Rue brings in a 7. Wonder what she could have done. We're the last, as usual. For me, they display an eight on the screen.

I give a huge sigh of relief, and everyone nods at me. I guess they were watching me and thought my weight lifting skills were impressive. Honestly, I am so relieved that I sit back, and wait for Katniss's score to be displayed. She is leaning forward in her seat, biting her lip, and looks very worried, I can see it in her eye. To all of our surprise though, the score of eleven flashes on the screen. Eleven? I can't believe it, and apparently neither can Katniss.

Effie is very excited, because she squeals, and I'm sure if she wasn't wearing heels, she'd be jumping up and down. We're all cheering, slapping her on the back and congratulating her. "Good job, Katniss," I say, but I don't think she hears me. Katniss looks confused though. Shouldn't she be happy that she got an eleven? I would certainly be happy. But I'm happy for her, and I got an eight, which is way better than I expected.

"There must be a mistake. How... how could that happen?" Katniss asks Haymitch.

'Because you're awesome! You deserve it!' I want to say, but I don't. Besides, she wouldn't appreciate it anyway.

"Guess they like you temper," Haymitch says. "They've got a show to put on. They need some players with some heat." That actually makes sense to me. Katniss does have the heat and temper, and to be honest, I wish I could have seen her session. Her temper is kind of hot.

"Katniss, the girl who was on fire," says Cinna and gives Katniss a hug. "Oh, wait until you see your interview dress."

Portia nods at me as if to say, _And your interview outfit will be good too._

"More flames?" Katniss asks. I hope so, I love her with flames.

"Of a sort," Cinna says, with mischief in his voice.

Katniss and I give each other an awkward congratulations to each other, but honestly, we both know that one of us has to die for the other's survival. And we have had a lot of tension between the two of us lately. But if we've both done well, what does that mean?

Katniss runs off to her room immediately, but I hang around a bit. Cinna has to leave to work on Katniss's dress, but Portia stays for a little.

I think now's the time to tell them my interview strategy. "Effie, Portia, Haymitch? May I talk to you three? It's important."

"Of course, Peeta," Effie says. She looks nervous, and I don't blame her. My tone of voice could make people nervous.

They all look at me, and I almost regret this. But I'm just going to tell them I want to work alone, I'll save telling them I love Katniss until tomorrow. Lets do this Peeta.

"I want to be trained alone tomorrow," I blurt out without thinking.

It's silent for a second. "Okay, we can do that. Why?" Haymitch asks.

"Well, it's just...I...umm..." I don't know what to say.

"Do you have something you want to say, that you want to keep from Katniss?" Portia asks. She's exactly correct. I want to confess my love for Katniss in front of all of Panem.

"Yes," I say.

"What is it?" Effie asks.

"Well, I'll tell you tomorrow during the training sessions," I say, trying to sound mysterious.

"You're so difficult Peeta," Effie says with a sigh. "Oh well, I have to go. I'm going to try to talk to some more people that can sponsor you. The scores from tonight will definitely be able to get you two some sponsors. Good night." Effie walks away, her heels clicking as she walks.

"Peeta, you want to be a different kind of person than Katniss has come to know you as?" Haymitch asks. And it's not why.

"No, I just have something I want to say, and I want her to be surprised, okay!" Why won't they understand? I stomp away to my room, and can hear Katniss's muffled sobs from her room. I don't go and talk to her because she'll tell me to go away.

After being in my room, someone knocks on the door. "It's Portia."

"Come in."

Portia walks in, and sits on my bed. "Peeta, what was it?"

I sigh, but feel like I can tell Portia. I sit on a chair across from Portia. "Well, it's just, I sort of have a crush on Katniss."

Portia nods. She knows it's bad though. "Crush? Tell me more."

"Well, I'm actually in love with her. Since we were five years old. And I wanted to confess that to all of Panem, as a strategy to get more sponsors, for both of us. I for real love her. I want her to win so badly, even if I have to kill myself."

It's a lot for Portia to take in, because she looks surprised. "I'm sorry to hear that. That, you will kill myself to save her. And it's a great strategy Peeta, people hear, we eat up that kind of thing. It adds a little more entertainment and covers up the fact that children are dying." Portia likes my strategy? She smiles, but still looks sad for me.

"Yeah. She doesn't feel the same way though, I know it. And I wanted to kiss her so bad, before the Games. And based on what's been happening lately, it's not going to happen. Now I'll die never having kissed a girl." I cry into my hands.

"Oh Peeta," Portia says, trying to be comforting. But she knows that there's nothing either of us can do about it. "Well maybe once you tell Katniss how you feel, you could find out she felt the same way."

"No. I actually can't believe she doesn't know I like her, I've given so many unsubtle hints. Helping her out with the Avox situation, complimenting her skills, giving her that bread..." Now I'm not even controlling what I'm saying. Portia looks confused, but when I wave her off she gets that I'm not up to explaining anything right now.

"Bye Peeta," Portia walks out, and I lay down on my bed once she closes the door.

What have I done? I just confessed my love to Katniss. She's the first person I ever told. Ever. But she doesn't seem like she's going to go out and tell a lot of people, so I try to forget about it.

I'm never going to kiss Katniss. I'm never going to kiss a girl. I'm never going to know what it's like to have someone love you back. I start crying into my pillow, not caring about how wet it gets. I know I have to get to sleep though. I hope Katniss doesn't feel betrayed when Haymitch tells her that I wanted to be trained separately. She will be though, until the interviews, when I confess my love of her to all of Panem.

I take off my shirt, pants and shoes, and put on a clean pair of underwear. I lay down on my bed in my underwear, but I can't stay still. I walk around my room, pacing back and forth, for no reason. But the fact that I'm going to die in a few days is all I'm thinking about.

Pacing back and forth tires me out, so I lay down in bed under the silky sheets, but I continue crying. Eventually, I cry myself to sleep, thinking of Katniss.


	9. Chapter 9: The Interviews

I wake up the next morning, and I drag myself out of bed and to the shower. I had the most awful dream. After I had lost the Hunger Games (so I died), Gale and Katniss got married when she won. But the thing is, she talked about me, saying how much of a stupid loser I was. It made me cry while I was in the shower.

There's an outfit layed out for me, tan pants and a black shirt. I dress in it and walk out to the dining room, where Haymitch is waiting for me.

"Where's Katniss?" I ask, sitting down.

"She left with Effie for training before lunch. You're going to start with me. And I want you to tell me why you wanted to train separately. Katniss's face fell when she found out that you wanted to train separately," Haymitch says.

Her face fell? Does that mean that she was sad? Or did she feel betrayed? I'm not sure, but I just stare at the ground, kind of embarrassed that I decided to not train with her. But I can't discuss my strategy with her here, so I forget about it.

"Okay," I say. "Let's start."

We go into the sitting room, and Haymitch starts of saying, "I think we could find a good angle for you. You're a nice, kind boy. But tell me why you wanted to train alone."

I explain my love for Katniss, how long I've loved her, why I love her, as Haymitch listens intently. He nods, but never interrupts as I tell my whole story. I almost cry, but I want to stay strong.

"Well, Peeta, that's actually a great strategy. It will cover up, add more entertainment, as you told me Portia says. The Capitol loves that kind of stuff. The star-crossed lovers from District 12."

"She doesn't love me back though! She hates me!" I cry into my hands.

"No, she doesn't. You're just another enemy in the arena for her, and honestly, she didn't ever talk to you before these Games. Had little interaction, barely acknowledged your existence."

It's true. "I know. I shouldn't be so hard on myself."

"No, you shouldn't. Now lets practice."

Haymitch asks me many questions, but I get worried. What if they don't bring up anything that I could tell them I love Katniss?

"Haymitch, what if I don't get the chance to admit my love for Katniss? Then this will all be a bust!" It's an actual concern I have.

"Don't worry, Caesar will bring it up. You're a good looking guy Peeta, he'll probably bring it up."

That makes me feel a lot better. "One more question. What do you think my angle here is?"

Haymitch thinks for a moment. "Well, you're that clever and funny nice guy from District 12. That's what I would say. It's a good angle. You're likable, and you're about to confess your love to Katniss on live television. You'll be pretty popular, most likely."

That makes me feel good. We talk a little bit until it's time for lunch. When I'm at lunch, I don't look at Katniss, I just stare at my plate, smirking. But I also don't want the awkwardness of looking at her when I had said I didn't want to train with her.

It's time for me to work with Effie after lunch. What could we possibly have to do? Apparently, we have a lot to do. I practice smiling, and other facial expressions. Then there's the walking onto stage, and shaking hands. My sitting position, when to lean back casually, when to lean forward, and honestly, it's exhausting. Effie seems satisfied with what we've done by the end of the day though, so maybe it's not a total waste of time.

Tomorrow my prep team will be preparing me for the interviews tomorrow night. I am not looking forward to all the horrible things they're going to do to me. The only prep team member I like is Taticus, and that's because he doesn't talk. Well, tomorrow will certainly be fun.

"Well Peeta, I think the audience will love you. You're likable, and very confident. Now lets head to meet Haymitch for dinner." Effie says, which makes me feel better, and worse.

Haymitch is the only one sitting at the table. He surely should be done with Katniss by now. "Where's Katniss?" I ask, sitting down in my usual seat.

"She went to her room after her session. I don't think she wants anything to do with any of us right now. She'll probably eat dinner in there. Don't worry, you'll see her tomorrow," Haymitch says, taking a bite of a very colorful salad.

"Peeta, what is your angle for your interview?" Effie asks, taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm that clever and funny nice guy from District 12," I say, dipping my roll into hot chocolate.

"That's a great angle! Peeta, you'll be great. Now, why did you want to train alone?" Effie says, looking at me.

I feel my face get red. "Well, I just...I'm kind of in love with Katniss."

Effie looks shocked. "Really? And you think this is a good strategy to get sponsors?" I nod. "Well it's a fabulous idea! It'll will make Katniss a little more desirable, and add more entertainment to it!" Effie looks very happy. I smile a little bit.

"Thank you," I say. "And it's true, I do love her. Since we were five years old." I gaze up at the ceiling.

"That is very sweet," Effie says. She wipes a tear from her eye. "And now she'll never be able to fall in love with you."

Why did Effie have to say that? It made me mad. I knew that already. So I just sigh and walk away to my room without another word.

My bed is ready for me to sleep in. Tomorrow's the interviews, then the next day, the arena. It's so close I don't even want to think about it anymore.

Since I need sleep, I take off my clothes and get into bed, and lay on my back staring at the ceiling. I try my best not to think of Katniss, because all thinking of Katniss does is make me cry. Ugh, Peeta, stop thinking about her! She's not ever going to love you. You're going to die never having been loved. Your brothers don't love you, your mother doesn't love you, and your father just wants girls. No one loves you. And no one ever will.

I sob into my pillow until I fall asleep.

The next morning, Taticus shakes me awake. "Come on Peeta, prep time. I'm sorry, but we have to get you prepped for your interviews."

I realize I'm in my underwear, and am embarrassed, but that immediately goes away when I know it's my prep team. They've seen it all. So I roll out of bed, but they grab me and take me to my bathroom. I take off my underwear, and they start scrubbing me. This is definitely going to be an enjoyable day.

All day, I'm scrubbed until my skin is luminescent, my hair bleached, and my nails all manicured and glossy, even though I'm a guy. They reshave my face to make sure there's no hair, and my hair is slicked back.

Eventually, they leave, and Portia brings me to another room where I will wait to be interviewed by Caesar Flickerman.

"Peeta, I have your outfit for the interview," she says, bring out a garment bag.

"May I see?" I ask, eager to see it.

Portia takes out a black suit with flame accents of blue, yellow, orange, and red. It's like fire. I wonder what Katniss's dress for the interview looks like. It's probably breathtaking. But the suit is absolutely amazing too.

"It's amazing. Still with the fire, I'm seeing?" I say jokingly.

Portia laughs. "Yes, we're sticking with the fire."

"Okay. May I put it on?"

"Yes, you may."

I take off my pants and shirt and put on the black pants, red shirt, and the blazer with flame accents. With it I slip on black shoes. I stand up and look in the mirror. I think I look great.

"It looks fabulous Portia, thank you so much!" I give her a hug, and she looks surprised.

"You're welcome Peeta. You look handsome." Portia applies a little bit of makeup to my face to enhance some features, and I'm finished.

"Okay, so I smile, be funny, tell a few jokes and just be likable?" I ask Portia for confirmation.

"Yes, which I believe is describing being yourself. Be honest, and make sure to tell about your love for Katniss, which Caesar will probably ask you about. And have a little fun. Caesar doesn't mind having a little fun with the tributes to help them open up the audience."

"Okay, I will." I promise, even though it's sure going to be fun being interviewed the day before the arena.

Portia opens the door for me. "Ready to go?"

"Yes," I say, walking out of the door.

I meet up with Katniss, Haymitch and Effie.

Katniss looks absolutely stunning in a dress covered in tons of reflective gems of the colors orange, red, yellow, blue and white. They create almost a flaming effect. It's absolutely gorgeous, and Katniss looks gorgeous. She looks almost self conscious, but she shouldn't be.

Effie pays us endless compliments, which I say thank you to. So does Katniss, to my surprise. But not to my surprise, Katniss avoids Haymitch. He's not exactly the best at making you feel more confident. But I chat with Haymitch for a minute, and he quietly reminds me about confessing my love to Katniss.

Right before Peeta and I go to wait, Haymitch says, "Remember, you're still a happy pair. So act like it."

We nod, and walk to our seats to wait for our turn. All of the 24 tributes will sit in an arc on the stage, and I'm at the end. I'm nervous, and Katniss is biting her lip, which I'm sure is because she's nervous.

The first tribute to be interviewed is the sexy blonde girl from District 1. She's in a see through gold dress. She's clearly going for the sexy angle. Then there's the District 2 male, the vicious killing machine. I watch the redhead from 5 as she clearly gives off a sly angle. Rue is in a gossamer gown with wings, and it's almost like she's a bird. Caesar's very sweet. When asked her greatest strength in the arena she says, "I'm very hard to catch. And if they can't catch me, they can't kill me. So don't count me out."

"I wouldn't in a million years," Caesar replies, trying to encourage her.

The District 11 male, his name is Thresh I found out, is not much of a talker. He's one of the biggest tributes, besides maybe District 2 male, whose name I think is Cato. His answers are short, yes or no, or even silence. I'm pretty sure he impressed the Gamemakers during his session. Katniss looks at him with what I think is jealousy, but I have no idea why.

Finally, it's Katniss's turn. I hear her named called. She is shaking as she walks up to Caesar. But she shakes his hand firmly.I hope she's doing all right out there.

Her interview is the only one I actually listen to, taking in everything she's saying.

"So, Katniss, the Capitol must be quite a change from District Twelve. What's impressed you most since you arrived here?" Caesar asks.

Katniss looks confused, as if what he said made no sense whatsoever. "What's impressed you most since you arrived here?" Caesar repeats.

This time, Katniss actually looks like she heard Caesar, but she still hesitates. Probably unsure of what to say.

"The lamb stew," she finallys says.

The audience and Caesar laughs. Katniss almost looks offended, but then she looks relieved that people are laughing.

"The one with the dried plums?" asks Caesar, and Katniss gives a nod. "Oh, I eat it by the bucketful," Caesar says, turning sideways to the audience and putting a hand on his stomach. "It doesn't show, does it?" the audience cheers, and I can't help but smile. He's helping her out, which is great.

"Now, Katniss. When you came out in the opening ceremonies, my heart actually stopped. What did you think of that costume?"

"You mean after I got over my fear of being burned alive?" Katniss asks with a smile. There's a real sounding laugh from the audience, and I smile because Katniss seems to be more confident.

"Yes. Start then," says Caesar.

"I thought Cinna was brilliant, and it was the most gorgeous costume I'd ever seen and I couldn't believe I was wearing it. I can't believe I'm wearing this, either." Katniss lifts up her skirt. "I mean, look at this!" she exclaims. It's a beautiful dress, and Cinna is very brilliant, with the fire thing. The audience oohs and ahs, and I know Katniss is going to twirl.

Katniss spins. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, the dress engulfing her in flames, the skirt flying around her. She looks truly happy, and like she's actually having fun. I smile, and I know I'm more in love with her than ever. She grabs Caesar's arm to stop, and I see their lips moving, but I can't hear them. But I hear a giggle out of Katniss. It was honestly the best thing I ever heard. She is not a giggly girl. Now I realize why I'm in love with her. Because the slightest smile and laugh out of her is the best thing you'll ever hear.

The interview continues, but I'm still daydreaming about Katniss spinning, and thinking how beautiful and happy she looked. Before I knew it, I heard the buzzer signaling her time was up, and it was my turn. Everyone was applauding for Katniss, and I almost did. But I knew I shouldn't since she's technically my "competition".

Since it's my turn now, I confidently walk to the stage.

"Hello Peeta, it's nice to have you here," Caesar says, as he shakes my head.

"Nice to be here, Caesar," I say in response.

"Now Peeta, what's your life like back home? School, work, hobbies?"

"Well, my father is a baker. I work in the bakery back home. I would say I'm quite the expert on bread, if you know what I mean," I say, winking at the audience. They all laugh and shout out at me.

"Expert on bread? Well why don't we hear a little bit about it?"

"Sure thing." I start describing bread from all the different Districts, and start comparing them to the tributes, which gets a laugh from the audience. I can imagine the other tributes would be offended, but I don't care.

"What's one thing that is different here?" Caesar asks me.

Still trying to be humorous, I say, "The showers. They have so many buttons, and you never know what you're going to get. Cold jets of water, it kills," I say, flashing a charming smile.

"I can imagine, they're quite hard to figure out. I've had mine for years and still don't know what all the buttons do!" Caesar says, getting a huge laugh out of the audience.

"Well, I'll never have time to figure out what all the buttons in mine does!" I exclaim, and the audience laughs. "I have taken a liking to the roses. I know exactly where it is. Tell me, do I still smell like roses?" I ask.

He sniffs me, and nods his head. "Do I smell good?" I sniff him, and the audience gasps. "Mmm." I reply.

We all laugh. "But you definitely smell better than I do."

"Well I've lived here longer," Caesar says.

"That make sense," I reply.

This is where Caesar drops the questions I've been waiting for. "Now Peeta, is there a special girl back home? Girlfriend, perhaps."

There really isn't, she came here with me. I hesitate, and shake my head, purposely unconvincingly.

"Handsome lad like you. There must be some special girl. Come on, what's her name?" Caesar asks. He leans in.

I sigh. "Well, there is this one girl. I've had a crush on her ever since I can remember. But I'm pretty sure she didn't know I was alive until the reaping." That's not true, she's noticed me more than I thought. But I get more sympathy from the audience when I say that. Like they actually understand.

"She have another fellow?" asks Caesar.

Gale, I think. But they're not together. "I don't know, but a lot of boys like her," I say. It's true, all the guys want to go out with her just because she won't say yes to anyone.

"So, here's what you do. You win, you go home. She can't turn you down then, eh?" asks Caesar. If it was anyone but Katniss, duh. But it's Katniss, so it won't work for me.

"I don't think it's going to work out. Winning...won't help in my case," I say. I feel the heat rising up in my face.

"Why ever not?" asks Caesar. He's very curious.

Now's the time. Just say it Peeta. Let it out, and just get it out. You've kept it a secret for eleven years, just let it out. I feel my face getting redder, so I just stammer out, "Because...because...she came here with me."


	10. Author's Note (Sorry!)

**Yes, I know Author's Notes are annoying, but I should probably leave you one to tell you some important stuff. **

**Well I have decided to annoy you guys and leave this story on a cliffhanger. I have chapters 10-14 completed, and currently in progress on 15, but I'm going to wait until this has 1,000 views to update chapter 10. So, tell a friend to come read it, so it will get more views, if you really want to see the update! I know, I'm mean, but it's a good way to get more readers and to get readers coming back. So follow or favorite the story to get updates on it, and please review! I would love some reviews, whether good or bad! I work really hard on this and would love some feedback! Also, how did you find this story, and why did you decide to read it? I would love to know! Thanks all of you! **

**Remember, I will post chapter 10 once it gets to 1,000 views!**

**A reader, who I couldn't tag because she technically doesn't have a username, but she requested I tell you how many views until 1000. Well, I have decided to put that in my bio, so check my bio every so often to see how many views it has! Thank ya! :) **

**Also, I would like some more reviews before I update! 9 chapters and only four reviews? I'm sorry, I would just like some feedback! But please keep checking in! **


	11. Chapter 10: Let the Games Begin

**Well this got 1,000 views! Thanks so much! As promised, here's Chapter 10 for you all! I will definitely update in a few days! **

PART II: The Games

Chapter 10 – Let the Games Begin

The cameras focus on my face while the fact that I just told the whole world I love Katniss sinks in. Everyone is silent. I wonder how Katniss is reacting. She's probably not happy...

"Oh, that is a piece of bad luck," Caesar says. He actually sounds pained, I can hear it in his voice. The audience agrees, murmuring to each other. There are even a few agonized cries. But all I'm thinking about right now is how Katniss might be reacting. Is she flattered? Angry? Happy? I don't know.

"It's not good," I say.

"Well, I don't think any of us can blame you. It'd be hard not to fall for that young lady," Caesar says. "She didn't know?"

I shake my head in response to Caesar. "Not until now." I wish she had known earlier, maybe she would have fallen in love with me before these Games, and we could have had some time together. But I can't change the past.

"Wouldn't you love to pull her back out here and get a response?" Caesar asks. No. I wouldn't. The crowd screams anyway, wanting to get the full details. "Sadly, rules are rules, and Katniss Everdeen's time has been spent. Well, best of luck to you, Peeta Mellark, and I think I speak for all of Panem when I say our hearts go with yours."

The crowd roars, and it's deafening. I will definitely be remembered, the boy with the bread who loves the girl on fire. Everyone will remember the boy who confessed his love on live TV. I have wiped everyone else off the map. The audience finally shuts up, and I just murmur a "Thank you," and return to my seat, near Katniss. I avoid looking at her while the anthem plays. I am still wondering how she reacted to my declaration of love, but I'm sure I'll find out when we're alone.

I take a quick peek up, and every screen in the place is a shot of Katniss and I. I know I should be happy, but I'm just embarrassed. Why did I do that? Why Peeta, why? What the hell was I thinking? Katniss would never love me anyway, she hates me. She hates me, she hates me. And I almost want to hate her.

Finally the anthem plays, and all of us tributes walk back to the Training Center lobby and into the elevators. I'm in an elevator with the District 2 male, Cato, Thresh, and the District 6 female. I see out of the corner of my eye that Cato is glaring at me, because I have literally made the audience forget everyone else with my confession of love for Katniss. Once Thresh leaves the elevator, I'm left alone, blinking back tears.

I step onto the twelfth floor. Just as I'm stepping out of the elevator, Katniss comes up to me and slams her palms into my chest. What the hell? I lose my balance and crash into something. It shatters on the floor, and I fall into it. It's glass, and once I fall into the shards, blood flows from my cut up hands.

Okay, so her reaction is bad. Why is she so angry? "What was that for?" I say, aghast that she would do such a thing to me!

"You had no right! No right to go saying those things about me!" Katniss shouts at me. She really is the girl on fire now.

The elevator doors open, and Effie, Haymitch, Cinna, and Portia step out. They look at us, kind of horrified at what happened.

"What's going on?" says Effie. She is in hysterics. "Did you fall?"

"After she shoved me," I say, before Katniss can say anything. Cinna and Effie help me get up off the floor.

Haymitch looks at Katniss. He does not look happy. "Shoved him?"

"This was your idea, wasn't it? Turning me into some kind of fool in front of the entire country?" Katniss answers. I know she's not happy, but I'm not ashamed of what I did. I'm angry I got this reaction.

"It was my idea," I say. I'm going to take credit for this, I'm not going to throw Haymitch under the bus. I pull the pieces of glass I fell into, wincing with every little tug. "Haymitch just helped with it."

"Yes, Haymitch is very helpful. To you!" Katniss says, her voice getting louder. Why is she so mad at me? I made her desirable, I told how she wouldn't go out with any guys, even though many are interested. I covered up the violence in these Games with it to keep people distracted. And she pushes me into glass? I don't think I'm the one being helped here.

"You are a fool," Haymitch says, as disgusted as I am. "Do you think he hurt you? That boy just gave you something you could never achieve on your own." Thank you for your help Haymitch, I appreciate it. I'm glad you understand the benefit Katniss is getting from this.

"He made me look weak!" Katniss exclaims. Weak? Heck no.

"He made you look desirable! And let's face it, you can use all the help you can get in that department. You were about romantic as dirt until he said he wanted you. Now they all do. You're all they're talking about. The star-crossed lovers from District 12!" Haymitch says. Star-crossed lovers? Would love it if it were true. God Katniss, why must you be so stupid?

"But we're not star-crossed lovers!" Katniss says. Well that was a shot to the chest, even though I already knew it. But the way she said, I knew we never would be.

I watch as Haymitch grabs Katniss shoulders and pins her against the wall. "Who cares? It's all a big show. It's all about how you're perceived. The most I could say after your interview was that you were nice enough, although that in itself was a small miracle. Now I can say you're a heartbreaker. Oh, oh, oh, how the boys back home fall longingly at your feet. Which do you think will get you more sponsors?"

Katniss makes a disgusted face, shoves Haymitch's hands off her shoulders, and walks away. Cinna then puts his arm around her, and says, "He's right." By he, he means Haymitch. And Haymitch is right.

Katniss looks a little betrayed, but also kind of like she didn't know what to make of what was happening. "I should have been told, so I didn't look stupid."

"No, your reaction was perfect. If you'd known, it wouldn't have read as real," Portia says, and I know she's trying to make Katniss feel better. But I'm still mad.

"She's just worried about her boyfriend," I say, gruffly, tossing away a bloody piece of glass that was in my hand. And I meant Gale, even though they're not dating. But I couldn't help it.

Katniss goes red, and I feel prideful at what I had said. She deserved that to be said, in my opinion. "I don't have a boyfriend," is her only comeback. Lame.

"Whatever," I say. "But I bet he's smart enough to know a bluff when he sees it. Besides, you didn't say you loved me." I almost cried saying that. She'll never love me, I'll never know what it's like to be loved by one I love. Even though Katniss shoved me, I somehow still love her. Hard to believe, right?

Katniss suddenly seems like she knows that was I did wasn't bad. She realizes I helped her, and I can see the anger fading from her face, and the fire being extinguished. Now she's embarrassed that she pushed me, I can see it in her face. It was about time she realized that I did her a huge favor by saying that.

"After he said he loved me, did you think I could be in love with him, too?" I didn't think so, but maybe they did.

"I did," says Portia. Why? "The way you avoided looking at the cameras, the blush." Wait, she blushed? She blushed. Oh my god she blushed. What could that mean? Maybe she senses something, feels a connection. My short lived hatred towards her immediately vanishes.

Everyone starts murmuring in agreement, but I just look at the ground and say nothing.

"You're golden, sweetheart. You're going to have sponsors lined up around the block," Haymitch says. Which is true, first the girl on fire bit, the eleven, and my love for her, Katniss may yet win this thing.

Katniss actually acknowledges me, and says, "I'm sorry I shoved you." Not the most sincere sounding apology, but I'll take it.

"Doesn't matter," I say with a shrug. "Although it's technically illegal."

"Are your hands okay?" she asks. No, they hurt really badly.

"They'll be all right," I say though.

It's silent for a few moments, but the smells of our dinner come in from the dining room. It smells absolutely delicious. I wonder what it is. Most of the time, when I smell the amazing Capitol food, I forget everything that had happened before. But I can't get off my mind how angry Katniss was. I want to cry, not only because she'll never love me, but also because my hands hurt A LOT.

"Come on, let's eat," Haymitch says a little hostile.

I try to hold my spoon to eat the cream and rose petal soup, but my hands are still bleeding, and the handle of my spoon is red. Also, my hands are hurting. Portia takes me off for medical treatment.

"Where are we going?" I ask Portia while we're in the elevator.

"To the Remake Center. There's a little hospital wing there in case tributes get hurt before the games." We step into the Training Center lobby, and start making our way over to the Remake Center.

"What are we going to tell them? I can't tell them that Katniss pushed me. It's illegal!" I'm actually very worried about Katniss, I want her to win so desperately, I don't care that she pushed me, I still love her always.

"Why don't we say that a glass broke in your hands? Then they'll feel guilty because it's from the Capitol." Portia sounds a little evil as she says that.

I smirk. "That's good."

Portia and I enter the Remake Center, and go up the elevator to the fifth floor. After walking down a hallway, we entered a room. There was a man at the counter in all white, writing something down.

"Excuse me, could we have some medical treatment here? My tribute has hurt himself." Portia says to the man.

The man looks up and raises and eyebrow. "Well, well, what happened here?"

"A glass broke in my hands, sir," I say, and very convincingly.

"Oh, okay. I'll bring you over here." He leads me to a chair next to a table full of medical supplies. He puts this liquid on it, which stings, but I don't let him know it hurts. Then, he wraps my hands in bandages, but they're still stiff and hard to use.

"There you go," he says. I think he almost feels sorry for me that I hurt myself the day before going into the arena.

"Thank you," I say.

Portia and I walk out, and walk in silence back to the Training Center. Once we're in the elevator, she says, "You'll be okay Peeta, but we'll need to take those bandages off tomorrow before the arena."

I nod, and we walk back onto our floor. We sit back in our chairs at the table, and everyone has finished their soup. Katniss doesn't look at me. I think she feels guilty, and I kind of want her to feel guilty. I struggle finishing my meal with my heavily bandaged hands, but eventually I am full, as is everyone else.

Since dinner is over, we walk to the sitting room, and I take my usual spot on the big leather couch. I notice Katniss doesn't take her usual seat next to me, and instead squeezes between Haymitch and Cinna. I don't blame her though. As we watch the interviews again, I notice things I didn't notice before in other interviews. During Katniss's interview, she seems happy, being all giggling in twirling. She looks so cute, but it's definitely not memorable. After I confess my love, I see her red blushing face, and I feel my face heating up as I watch that moment again.

Then the anthem plays again, will all 24 of us sitting on the stage, and once it finishes the screen goes dark. Everyone is quiet, because we realize that tomorrow Katniss and I are going into the arena. We could die in tomorrow, or the next day. Today might be my last full day on this planet. I try not to think about it too much, I'll have plenty of time for that tomorrow morning when we wait for launch.

We have to get up at dawn tomorrow, even though the Games don't start until ten. But that's only because the Capitol people like to sleep in. Also, who knows how far away the arena is, so we have to get an early start.

I'm sad, because our final good byes for Haymitch and Effie are here right now. They will not go with us to the Games tomorrow, they're going to be at the Games Headquarters signing up sponsors, and figuring out when and where to to deliver our gifts. If we even get any.

At least we'll get to see our stylists until we're launched, which makes me glad. At least I'll get to talk to Portia, who I actually like, before going into the arena with a bunch of kids who want to kill me.

Effie really does not want to see us go. She takes one of our hands each, and is actually tearing up, which makes me want to cry. But I stay strong. She wishes us well, and then thanks us, because apparently we're the best tributes she gets to sponsor. Finally, she says, even though it's awful, "I wouldn't be at all surprised if I finally get promoted to a decent district next year!" After that, she gives us a quick kiss on the cheek, and hurries out.

Haymitch is looking over us, crossing his arms. "Any final words of advice?" I ask.

"When the gong sounds, get the hell out of there. You're neither of you up to the blood bath at the Cornucopia. Just clear out, put as much distance as you can between yourselves and the others, and find a source of water," he explains. "Got it?"

"And after that?" Katniss asks.

"Stay alive." It's the same advice from the train, but this time he actually means it, and all we do is nod.

Katniss heads to her room, but I stay to talk to Portia for a little bit. We go and sit down on the couch as Haymitch heads to his room. It's a shame to see him go, because I know I'm not getting out of the arena alive.

"Portia, I don't want to go. I don't want to go to the arena." Tears start pouring down my cheeks as Portia takes me into a hug.

She caresses my hair gently, and comforts me. "Sh, Peeta, I know. I know you don't want to go in there."

"But I want Katniss to win. She has to win. I don't care how much she probably hates me, I love her and want her to win. People need her, and no one needs me," I say. It makes me cry to say it.

"Peeta, shut up. People need you. Haymitch, Effie, the prep team, me, and even Cinna have come to love you, as have all of Panem. You're that charming boy from District 12 who loves the girl on fire. If you do die, people will be upset. People will cry over your death, especially since you never were able to have a relationship with Katniss. Don't tell yourself you're not important!"

That makes me feel a lot better. "Thank you Portia. Now, tomorrow morning we'll go to a launch room, where I will wait for launch?"

"After you come over on the hovercraft. I will already be there when you arrive."

"Okay. Good night Portia. See you tomorrow."

"Good night Peeta."

I walk to my room, and head to go take a shower, as if it would wash my worries away. It doesn't. After I take my shower, I step on the air drier. I walk into my room, put on a clean pair of boxers, and slip into bed. I lay there, thinking. Thinking about Katniss, and daydreaming about a possible life we could have had together. Now it's never going to happen.

A couple of hours pass. I'm never going to sleep, especially not when the girl on fire is on my mind. Oh, and the Games tomorrow. Funny how thinking of Katniss makes me more restless than thinking about being in an arena full of kids who want to kill me.

I pace around my room for a while trying to tire myself out. It's no use. I slip on soft pants and a blue t-shirt, and walk out of my room, closing my door quietly in case Katniss fell asleep somehow.

Where to go, where to go? The rooftop. Perfect. I walk to the door that leads to the staircase. I leave the door ajar on purpose. Don't want to get locked up there. As I walk up the stair case and into the dome room, I wonder if Katniss will join me. Probably not. She hates me. I step onto the unlit roof, and go sit on a bench, looking over the brightly lit Capitol city.

It's sick. They're having parties and celebrations for Games that involve killing 23 innocent children. They're ignorant, so shallow. Put their kids in the Games, and they'd finally understand. I bring my knees to my chest, and look at all the ant sized people on the streets.

Even though it's dark up here, the Capitol lights provide enough light for me, including the full moon. I stare up at the sky, wondering what life is like for everyone back in District 12 right now. How are people coping with the fact that I'm going to die on public television? I wonder if anyone misses me, is crying over the fact that I'm gone.

Delly's probably the only person, maybe James. But James isn't a crier. He's probably making awful jokes about people to make himself feel better about the fact that his best friend is gone. Tears start to slide down my cheeks, and I wipe them away with my hand, and wipe it on my shirt.

The music and singing and car horns from the street below snap me back to reality as I start thinking about life back home.

There's an opening and closing of a door. Who's up here? I ignore it, it's probably my imagination. Besides, there's no sound of feet walking across the floor.

I know who it is when a voice says, "You should be getting some sleep." It's Katniss. Wonder what she's doing up here.

I don't turn my head to look at her, I just keep staring down at the streets, and give my head a slight shake, saying, "I didn't want to miss the party. It's for us, after all."

Katniss comes beside me and leans over the edge of the railing. Even though she can't fall, I worry she will. She is squinting at the streets below. "Are they in costumes?"

Their everyday outfits are costumes. "Who could tell?" I answer. "With all the crazy clothes they wear here. Couldn't sleep, either?"

"Couldn't turn my mind off," she says. I actually look at her, and she's wearing a fleecy looking nightgown, and the way she is, she looks like a small child. An adorable small child, but still.

"Thinking about your family?" I ask. She probably is. I can tell how much that little sister of hers, Prim, means to her. And Gale, she probably actually loves Gale.

"No," she admits. Well that was a surprise, and there's slight guilt in her voice. "All I can do is wonder about tomorrow. Which is pointless, of course." She looks at me, my face, my bandaged hands that I'm awkwardly holding together. "I really am sorry about your hands." I know it's a genuine apology.

"It doesn't matter, Katniss," I say. And it doesn't. "I've never been a contender in these Games anyway." And I haven't. I'm not going to win, and if I do, I will probably think that people payed millions of dollars to have the Capitol wipe out all the other tributes.

"That's no way to be thinking," she says. I have to say, she's right. I shouldn't be thinking this pessimistically, even though it's true.

"Why not? It's true. My best hope is not to disgrace myself and..." I hesitate, not exactly sure how to say what I want to say.

"And what?"

"I don't know how to say it exactly. Only...I want to die as myself. Does that make any sense?" Katniss shakes her head, which frustrates me, but I keep going calmly. "I don't want them to change me in there. Turn me into some kind of monster I'm not."

Katniss bites her lip, which I find absolutely adorable. Maybe she actually realizes what I've been going through lately. "Do you mean you won't kill anyone?"

"No, when the time comes, I'm sure I'll kill just like everybody else. I can't go down without a fight. Only I keep wishing I could think of a way to...to show the Capitol they don't own me. That I'm more than a piece in their games." There, said it, and quite well actually.

"But you're not. None of us are. That's how the Games work," Katniss says.

"Okay, but within the framework, there's still you, there's still me," I insist. "Don't you see?" Now I'm frustrated, because she doesn't understand.

"A little. Only...no offense, but who cares, Peeta?" she says. Well, she said my name. We might be a little better now than we were before. But I did take offense from what she said.

"I do. I mean, what else am I allowed to care about at this point?" I ask, angry now, locking my blue eyes onto her gray ones. I want an answer, now.

"Care about what Haymitch said. About staying alive," she says, taking a step back. I have theories about what that step back means, but I don't care.

I give her a smile, but it's not a happy smile, it's sad, and mocking. "Okay. Thanks for the tip sweetheart," I say, mocking Haymitch. I wanted to hurt her, just a little bit.

I could tell she didn't appreciate the Haymitch mockery based on the look on her face. "Look, if you want to spend the last hours of your life planning some noble death in the arena, that's your choice. I want to spend mine in District Twelve." I also want to spend my final moments there, but it's not going to happen.

"Wouldn't surprise me if you do," I say, encouraging her a little bit, because I still love her. "Give my mother my best when you make it back, will you?" Even though my mother doesn't care.

"Count on it," she says. She then turns and leaves.

I leave and head back to my room a few minutes after her. She probably hates me more now, and I don't blame her. I was being kind of a jerk, but she deserves it after what she's done to me. Sleep eventually comes, but not before thinking many painful thoughts and many uncomfortable sleeping positions.

The next morning, I gladly don't see Katniss, even though I am sad. I wish I could talk to her one last time, before I die, because I know my death is due in a few days. I'm not going to win, I'm not going to live through these Games. Not if I want Katniss to win, and no matter how much she hates me, I still love her and want to protect her.

Portia wakes me up before dawn, gives me a simple shift to wear, and leads me up to the roof, where the hovercraft will come and pick me up. It appears out of thin air, which amazes me, and it lets down a ladder. Once I step on the ladder, I freeze and am lifted up into the hovercraft.

Gladly, I'm still frozen when some lady puts a tracker in me with a syringe. If I had been able to move, I would have been struggling a lot. But I still feel some hard stab of pain as the needle inserts the tracker into my arm, right under the skin. Now I'll be able to be kept track of in the arena, no matter where I am.

Finally, the tracker's in place and I am released. There's still a little bit of pain in my arm, but I know I'll be in much more pain when I die in this arena. Portia is being retrieved up from the roof, so an Avox leads me into a separate room where my breakfast is. I'm honestly not hungry, I'm feeling too much fear, nervousness, at the fact that I have less than a few weeks left of my life. It doesn't matter what I eat at all, everything tastes the same. Eventually, I give up. So I just look out the windows, thinking about what all the other tributes must be thinking right now.

After half an hour the windows go dark, which tells me we're almost at the arena. I start breathing faster, knowing my death is getting closer and closer as the seconds tick away. Once the hovercraft lands, Portia and I are frozen the the same ladder, and we are lead into an underground room under the arena. We are given instructions on how to get to the room I will wait in before the Games, which is called the Launch Room. In District 12, it's referred to as the Stockyard.

The room is brand new, as in everything in it. The tables, chairs, shower, everything, and this will be the only time it's used. People do revisit the arenas after the Games, for a vacation. They rewatch the whole games, and visit death sites, taking part in reenactments. They probably stay in nicer places than all of the tributes do when they're in the arena. Sounds like an enjoyable vacation.

I have to take a shower, but I just stand there under hot water, not using any soap, and just thinking about Katniss, James, Delly, my family. How are they doing back home? Are they're preparing to watch me die? Bracing themselves for my death? Already preparing my funeral service? I cry just thinking about it. Then I calm down as I brush my teeth, and put on a robe provided. Portia ruffles my hair like I normally do, and I smile.

The clothes I wear in the arena, the same as every single tribute, arrive. I wonder what it is. Sometimes the clothes give off a hint as to what the arena will be. It comes in a package. Portia helps me put on the outfit, starting with the white undergarments. Then there's the tawny pants, a light green crew neck t shirt, sturdy brown belt, and a thin hooded black jacket that falls to right at my thighs.

"How is this jacket supposed to protect me?" I ask as I finger a pinch of fabric.

"It's reflective of body heat, which will keep you warm on the cool nights that are to come." Portia tells me.

I put on a pair of skintight socks, and some soft leather boots over them. "These are perfect for running, Peeta. And make sure to run away from the Cornucopia, avoid the blood bath, and find high ground and water, just like Haymitch told you."

All I can do is nod. Finally, I'm all dressed so Portia asks if I need any food. I shake my head, not hungry, and just take sips of water, because it may be the last time I ever drink any water. After a moment of silence, I decide to try a roll, because I want bread to be the last thing I eat before I die. It's delicious, like usual, but I'm still not enjoying it like I normally am.

Portia tries to make conversation, because normally I'm a talker, but I turn it down with a shake of my head as I sit on the couch. I could be dead in an hour, yesterday could be my last full day of my life. The thought of dying pains me, so I try to shake it away by pacing around in circles, and moving around to get my blood flowing.

After a while, a female voice announces that it's time for launch. I start shaking as I walk over to the tube that will raise me up into the arena. Portia hugs me. "Try to win, bread boy. The people love you, and find some way to keep the romance act. I don't care how much Katniss hates it, it will definitely keep you both alive longer."

I can only nod. "Thanks for everything Portia," I say. I don't say goodbye, because good bye means not coming back.

The glass lowers down on the cylinder, so we can no longer touch. I look at her, fear coursing through my veins, as she looks like she's going to cry. I want to cry, but I can't. I'm not going to cry. Peeta, you have to protect Katniss, even if it means your death, I tell myself.

I feel the cylinder rising. There's a few seconds of darkness, then bright light blinding me as I raise up into the arena. I take a look around. Woods. Perfect, Katniss knows what she's doing when it comes to the woods. I, on the other hand, do not. A gentle breeze blows by, and I take a whiff of the air. It smells like trees, obviously.

The announcer, Claudius Templesmith, says, "Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games begin!"


	12. Chapter 11: The Cornucopia

**Oh yay another chapter! Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you all like it! I work really hard on this. I could have posted Chapter 11 sooner, but I looked through it and thought, oh I could change that, and that, oh that's grammatically incorrect, things like that. So I literally spent an hour rereading it several times and fixing things, adding more details, which means I have to go fix more of the later chapters. Fun. But I was going to fix them anyway. Sorry about this little Author's Note. Keep reviewing though, I love hearing feedback! Also, my Cato POV, if any of you read it, I'm sorry I'm not updating I've been busy with this story and other things. But I intend on updating the Cato POV by Tuesday, it's just hard to write several stories at once. I'm currently in planning mode for some future stories, including the first ever Hunger Games! Now here's the chapter. **

We have to wait sixty seconds. Only sixty seconds to get ourselves together as we stand on metal circles, waiting for our cue to run and start fighting. I look at the golden Cornucopia, in the middle of all the 24 circles. It's got tons of supplies spilling out of it, overflowing with useful things for survival. I see quite a few things I could use not far from me, but that's not my Game. Haymitch just wants us to run away and find water, which I will do. I wish I had planned on meeting up with Katniss beforehand, because I realize that last night may have been the last night I ever talked to her. It makes me want to cry, but I will wait to cry until I'm alone here in the arena.

While there's so many things from the Cornucopia I would like to grab, like weapons, packs, tents, and maybe even some food, I'm not even going to try. There's a lake, and flat land, but I see lots of trees, so I know Haymitch would want me to go out and run into the woods. Not even grab anything, just run away and hope I don't run into any tributes. To be honest, I don't feel like running into there and fighting, I'll save that for when I get used to the fact that I'm in this arena.

I look to my left and right. The girl from seven and the boy from four. Katniss is five tributes away from me, taking in all her surroundings. She has on the cutest face and - snap out of it Peeta, you don't have time to be thinking about Katniss right now!

30 seconds.

I'm getting ready to run towards the woods behind me as the clock keeps counting down. I wonder if anyone actually wants to kill me, thinks me as a threat. Probably not, they're probably aiming for like District 11 male, and the other stronger tributes. But I'm pretty strong, but they don't know that. I do know for a fact they've seen me practicing hand to hand combat in the Training Center, though.

15 seconds.

Katniss is looking at the bow and arrows, and I know she is considering running out there and grabbing them. No, Katniss don't! But she can't hear me. She gives me a glance as we have few seconds left, and I shake my head, because I know what she's thinking.

The gong rings out, and all hell breaks loose as I run into the woods, and keep running and running. I don't see any tributes, but I hear a couple of screams from the Cornucopia. The bloodbath of the Hunger Games, where the most tributes die at once. Wait, I've made it past the bloodbath! I'm not going to die in the bloodbath! I almost scream with glee at the thought, but I stop myself. Don't want to attract attention to myself. I want to run away from the bloodbath and not run into any tributes. The fighting will probably go on for a while, so this a great opportunity to get a head start.

I keep hiking for a few hours, and run into no tributes, luckily. To my surprise, I run into a little pool of water. I take a few sips, cupping it into my hands, wishing I had something to put it in and some food. After all that hiking through the woods I'm hungry. There's a fallen log, and I sit down on it. It's kind of cold outside, even though it's still light outside, so I zip up my jacket and put my hands in the pockets.

Now, I think, is the time to cry. I don't feel like crying, but I think about the fact I'm here. That I could die tomorrow, or even today. Then the tears start pouring down my cheeks, and I can't stop as I sniffle and sob. "It's not fair…" I manage to stutter out, with my face in my hands. "It's not fair!" I yell, while whispering. I wipe my face with my sleeve and try to stop crying. But I can't. Oh my god Peeta, you're a 16 year old guy, and you're crying in the arena like a five year old. I don't blame anyone for wanting to kill me, I seem like the biggest loser baby ever. Katniss pops into my mind, and I start crying more because I'm away from her. "Katniss…" I croak. I think of her beautiful face, and her singing from when we were five…

Suddenly I hear cannons, snapping me out of my reverie. I count one, two, all the way until eleven. Wow, eleven innocent children have died today. And my death could make twelve. Ugh Peeta you can't think like that! As I sit on the log, I start thinking of ways to protect Katniss. Wait, what if she died in the bloodbath? No, she didn't, I know it for sure. Tears are still pouring down my cheeks.

The cannons also mean that the bloodbath has ended, so I better start moving so I don't run into the Careers, who will certainly come hunting for tributes soon. I grit my teeth as I make noise, walking. Whatever though, I'm going to die in here anyway, right? So why even be careful? Oh wait, I want to protect Katniss! Maybe if the Careers find me I can team up with them and steer them away from Katniss.

I walk another couple of hours, and I don't even know where I am now. I could be anywhere. I could have just been walking in circles! At least I managed to calm down and stop crying. Not only would I be dead if I ran into another tribute, it would be embarrassing to run into another tribute crying. Although at one point while walking I might have seen someone limping far away, but I'm not going to bother with them.

As I walk, I run into tree branches, which scrape of my face and hands. It doesn't hurt that much, it's tiny little scratches. But I put my hand to my face and little drops of blood are on my hand, so I know my face is bleeding a little bit. I accidently trip at one point, falling down and making a lot of noise. Now my arm is kind of stiff.

"So stupid…" I say to myself, as I stand up and brush myself off.

There's a rustling coming from behind me. Oh crap! I'm unarmed, and weak from lack of food, and very little water, along with being tired. Also, I'm scratched up and my arm is stiff. I turn around slowly. Who could it be? To my relief, it's just a rabbit. I thought it was the Careers.

But I see a knife go through it, and that's when I know I am in trouble. I step back slowly. Maybe I'm lucky and it's just some little kid I can knock out with one punch. Like the District 4 boy, or even some of those younger girls from the other Districts.

"Who's there?" the voice is deep. I can't knockout this person. I know it's one of two people I don't want to run into in the arena. Cato or Thresh. Cato will probably kill me – actually, he will kill me, but Thresh might be a little kinder. He seems more like a gentle giant.

I don't say anything, but I fall backwards. "Oh crap!" I say instinctively. Oh now you've done it Peeta, you're going to die in a few minutes.

"Who the hell is there?" the voice says again. I recognize the voice. Cato. I'm dead, I'm going to die today for sure.

"Just go ahead and kill me. I have no weapons, nothing. Just do it now," I say, standing up. That was probably the bravest thing I've ever done, besides giving Katniss the bread and announcing my love for Katniss on live television.

Five people walk out where I can see them. The Careers. Both from district 1 and 2, and district 4 female. I wonder why the District 4 male isn't there. Probably didn't make it. But still, five Careers. Well today's your lucky day for sure Peeta.

"Well, lover boy, we won't kill you," Cato says. I relax, and don't question that nick name he just gave me. But then, out of nowhere, he takes out his sword and gives me a lash on my calf. It's not deep, but it definitely brings pain. I step back, putting weight on the leg he lashed at, and I grit my teeth, it hurts. "But why not have a little fun before we let you live?" Cato says smirking.

He's not going to kill me, he's going to hurt me and let me waste away. I am angry. I punch him in the face, and in the stomach. The air is knocked out of him, but the District 2 girl throws her knife at my arm, opening a deep cut. I grab my arm instinctively, and throw a punch at her. I miss, but she backs up. The sexy blonde from one comes up to me and push me to the ground and high fives the District 4 girl and they laugh. I look at the District 1 male, who gives me a blank look of indifference. He doesn't know whether or not he should join in. I stand up, giving the District 1 girl a dirty look. She just giggles.

Once Cato recuperates after I give the girl a dirty look, he punches me in the face. A bruise is already forming on his face, and he slashes his sword at my leg again, and it's a little bit deeper this time. I get it now, he doesn't want to kill me, and he wants me to fight. It's not as much fun to kill me if I let him. I punch him in the arm, and he slaps me, and hits the handle of his sword into my stomach, which knocks me to the ground. That's when the awful pain starts. Cato starts kicking me everywhere, including my butt, which hurts the most.

Everyone else, during this whole scene of Cato beating the crap out of me, is watching. Just taking in the scene, not getting involved. I'm glad about that, because the last thing I need is another Career beating me up. Besides, Cato would probably injure whoever else tried to get involved. The District 2 girl does try to get involved a couple of times, but Cato gestures her to step back as if to say, _I got this._

After fighting for a while – and by fighting I mean Cato beating me up and me punching him probably twice – Cato isn't even that injured. He's got a few bruises, and but no gashes or cuts. I can't do it anymore. I'm tired, and right now I'm just trying to protect Katniss, keeping them from trying to find her. Maybe they'll show mercy. I fall to the ground after one final blow from Cato and the sexy blonde from 1 starts kicking me. What the hell? The boy from 1 stands back and watches, and gives me a sympathetic look. But the District 4 and 2 girls are just pointing and laughing at me, like the girls in 12 used to do when I did something stupid in class. Suddenly, Cato has his sword raised in the air. This is just like my nightmare, except Cato isn't all bloody. "Might as well kill you now, lover boy."

"Please, stop! Please, I'll help you find Katniss, just let me go! Bring me to the lake, and I can help you find her." Cato actually looks merciful as I look at him with pity in my eyes. He lowers his sword. Maybe he will give me mercy! He can call me all the stupid nick names he wants, as long as he gives me mercy.

"So the bread boy from District 12 is begging for mercy, isn't he?" Cato says with a laugh, and all the other Careers laugh with him. I notice the boy from 1 just stands with the same look of indifference he had earlier. I'm embarrassed, still. I'm not really going to help them kill Katniss anyway, or find her, at that. I'm going to lead them away from her, and if we do come across her, convince them we should leave her alone.

"Yes, I am. I'll help. I know her enough to track her down," I say. This might actually work!

Cato thinks about this. He scratches his head, and all the other Careers look at him, wondering what he's going to say. "Fine, but you're coming with us, and you're going to do what we say! If you don't, we'll beat you up, but not enough to kill you, just enough to make you suffer while you live."

I'm relieved. "Thank you so much," I say. "Now, you'll show me mercy, and I'll help you find Katniss. Deal?" I hold out my hand to shake Cato's.

Cato just laughs, as does everyone but the boy from 1. "It looks like we have a gentleman here, don't we?" Cato says. Everyone else laughs, and he shakes my hand as I feel the heat rising up in my face. This is not going well.

"Yeah, I guess," I say nervously. I seem like a huge loser to them, I bet.

"Now we're going to go back to the lake by the Cornucopia, get what we need, and just relax for a bit. We'll see who has died, then go hunt later tonight for more people to kill," Cato explains. "Got it?"

I nod.

"Now first things first," he hands me a spear. "Always need a weapon. And I'll introduce you around after we get back to the lake."

I think the Careers find Cato explaining me these things comical, because they start snickering. But I keep my head high, making sure that no one is coming after me, especially not any of the Careers. We make our way to the camp, and right now, I don't care the situation, I'm just glad that I'm still alive and able to keep Katniss alive. She may feel very betrayed and confused if she sees me with the Careers, but I just hope she'll realize that I'm just trying to protect her, here.

These Careers actually seem to know where they're going, because they walk confidently in one direction. But while we're walking, I start limping. Probably from those gashes on my leg that Cato gave me while fighting. I walk slower than all of them, and make a hell of a lot of noise. The girl from 2 shoots me several dirty looks. My arm is bleeding, and that's definitely from when the District 2 girl threw her knife at me. Finally, after a few hours, we reach their so called, "campsite", near the lake and the Cornucopia. All the bodies have been collected, I see, but the smell of blood still lingers in the air from tributes killed only a few hours ago. I can see the still wet glistening blood on some of the grass.

"Start grabbing things you think we need from the Cornucopia, and bring them over here," Cato instructs us. The Cornucopia has so many supplies still, even though the Careers had their first pick earlier.

First things first, I find a bandage from a medical kit and wrap it around my bleeding arm. It turns red with blood almost immediately, but as long as it keep me from bleeding to death, it's fine. Then I grab some tents and sleeping bags, and start setting them up, They're nice tents, protective against many types of weather. It takes a while, but I finally set them up as the Careers start building a fire and getting food together, and getting water from the lake. Once the tents are finished, we all sit down around the fire, and eat some dried fruit, crackers, and some meat strips. Not Capitol quality food, but it's not bad. But I'm in pain when I sit down, and I think my tail bone might be bruised. So I'm gritting my teeth and wincing the whole time I'm sitting down. The girl from District 4 gives me strange looks, but I just mouth, _in pain, _and she nods.

"So lover boy, let me introduce you around," Cato points at himself. "I'm Cato, and this is Clove," he points at the District 2 girl. "That's Glimmer and Marvel," he says, pointing at the District 1 tributes. I almost want to laugh. What kind of name is Glimmer? "And that's Malena," he says, gesturing to the District 4 girl.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know everyone's name," I say, even though I don't sound like I'm thankful for anything. All I can think about is Katniss. Is she okay? Is she still alive? What if she's hurt? All the possibilities, but I try not to think about it.

"Well we know your name, so you should probably know ours," Clove says, laying out all her knives she got from the Cornucopia. I saw her in training. She never misses her targets. So I inch away from her a little bit. I catch Marvel looking at me as I inch away from her, and he looks at me and gives me a thumbs up. What?

"That makes sense," I say. How do they know my name? Wait, my interview wiped everyone off the map, of course they remember me.

"Well, lover boy, welcome to the Careers," Cato says, putting on a smirk as the anthem starts playing.

**Oh, one more thing! I don't know if I should keep calling this the Hunger Games - Peeta's POV. Boring, right? I want something that will draw people in! But I was wondering, should I call this something else? Maybe give some ideas of what I could re name it or just tell me to keep it what it's called. But please review, and I plan on updating soon, maybe in a few days. But I've got Cato's POV and story development to work on for another story because I have to come up with a whole story full of new characters! So I apologize if I don't update like tomorrow! Sorry about this! Please Read and Review! **


	13. Chapter 12: Nightwatch

**Okay, warning, these next few chapters are going to be a bit boring, but I have to keep in time with Katniss's story and stay true to the story! And sorry about not updating, my computer wouldn't let me manage the story or anything so I had to wait a little bit. But I hope you like it! Thanks for almost 2000 views! I'm so glad people like it, so keep reading and reviewing! I plan on posting the next chapter in a few days. It's ready to go, almost! I'm just really busy! Now sorry about this note, and just enjoy the chapter! **

We all instinctively jerk our heads around as the anthem starts playing, which means that they're about to display the fallen tributes of the day. I'm already picturing the Careers calling out their own personal kills, which makes me sick. How can live with yourself, knowing you've killed an innocent person? I'd kill myself if I ever killed another person, for sure. I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt, I don't deal with guilt well.

First I see the District 3 female, District 4 male, District 5 male, both from district 6 and 7, District 8 male, both from District 9, and District 10 female. And I was correct about the Careers calling out which ones they killed, and I block them out. Well at least, try to. "Oh man, that death was great, he really tried to put up a fight!" Cato exclaims. I don't care who killed who, I just want Katniss to get out of here alive. They're laughing about the screams of the kids who died, and I'm horrified. How can you laugh about the screams of your victims? It's sick, twisted, and horrible.

"You should have seen the look on his face!" I hear Cato exclaim, most likely talking about one of his kills. I roll my eyes. Actually, I want to punch him in the face. But I'm not stupid.

"Are we going out to look for people soon?" Malena asks with a hint of evil in her voice. Oh god, no. I don't want to go out and kill people! That's the last thing I want to do. But this is the Hunger Games. No one can live without killing someone. I guess I'm dead then.

Clove smirks. "We should go in a few hours, that's the best time. They think they're safe, well they're not. We'll go find them when they're sleeping," she says. I will admit, it's a good strategy, but it's cruel. No one decent ever wins these Games though. That's why I know I can't win. I'm a naturally good person.

"That sounds good," Cato says, scooting a little closer to Clove. "But maybe we hold it off for a while, and play it by ear. If we see potential, we'll head after it. We should just have watches tonight." Good, we're not going to purposely find people to kill.

Now, I don't know much about love, but I think there may be a little something going on between Cato and Clove. I see the way they look at each other, the way they joked around when we hiked over here, it's so obvious. I can see Glimmer getting all jealous, because she's obviously attracted to Cato. Ugh, love. But, I don't know if I could say that, because this is coming from the guy who admitted his love for his district partner in front of all of Panem. So I guess I'm not one to be talking.

Out of all the Careers, Marvel is the only one who hasn't talked. He joked around with Caesar in his interview, and I can tell he's not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he seems better than everyone else here. I'm sure he killed someone at the Cornucopia, and he didn't call it out. That makes me respect him more than any of the other tributes. I sit next to him, and he gives me a nod to acknowledge my existence as he listens to Cato and Clove talk about watches.

"Lover boy and Marvel can take second watch, you and I on first watch, and Glimmer and Malena on the last watch," I hear him say. Well, at least I'm on the same watch as Marvel, who's my favorite Career so far.

I lay my head down on a backpack, looking up at the sky. All the Careers, except Marvel, are talking about how they would use their riches if they won. Marvel will occasionally say something every so often, but he keeps to himself mostly. Eventually he lays down on his pack too, staring up at the sky like I am.

I decide to start a conversation. "Not too into their conversations?"

"Well, they would be fun. But I think it's best to say as little as possible, because everything you say in here can be used against you," Marvel says. I'm shocked he said that, because it's an excellent point.

I always thought that the Careers were the Capitol's lap dogs, their worshippers, especially District 1, since they're favored by the Capitol the most. But Marvel is different, it seems. I'm sure he'd understand my "I don't want to be a piece in their games," thing, but he's right. Everything we say can be used against us in some way. If I started talking about not wanting to be a piece in their Games, they'd probably find some way to kill me. The last thing they need is a victor who isn't afraid to say bad things about them.

"Yeah," is all I say to Marvel even though I could think of many things to say to him.

"I just want to go home, man. Like, I'm just in this alliance because I'm District 1. I'm probably going to take my own pack and break apart from this after we kill most of the other non-Career tributes. But Cato is no match for me," Marvel says with a sigh.

Marvel is tall, taller than Cato, and he does a great job with a spear. He isn't a match for Cato though, he's right. I think the only one who might beat him in a fight could be Thresh, or me, if I had some help. Even then, we'd probably go down. Cato's vicious, he's powerful, and definitely a fighter.

"We all want to go home, man. None of us want to be here in the first place. But if it makes you feel better, I'm not a match for Cato either, and I'm not going home. It's not going to happen," I say. And it's true, I'm not lying to make Marvel feel better.

Marvel hints at a smile, and I give a quiet laugh. Too bad I had to go into the Games with Marvel, I'm sure we might have been friends. Cato, Clove, Glimmer, and Malena suddenly start bursting out laughing, and it's probably over something that I wouldn't find funny. How a tribute screamed when they killed them, probably.

It's time for Cato and Clove to start their watch, and Marvel and I are tired anyway. Glimmer and Malena want to stay up and talk to Cato, but that's their decision. I intend on getting as much sleep as possible.

"Want to go get some sleep, Marvel?" I ask. He looks at me and nods.

We walk over to the tent, and in one there's a couple of sleeping bags. Both of us climb into one, and I use my pack as a pillow again. I roll on my side, away from Marvel. I can still hear Malena and Glimmer laughing as I drift off to sleep.

I dream about Katniss. She's walking through the woods, and the Careers are on her trail. She knows they're there, but she gives off this sort of aura that you don't want to mess with her. She looks fierce, and it seems like nothing can hurt her. But that's when Cato comes at her screaming, "Wake up!" What the hell? Why scream at her to wake up? She's awake already.

"Wake up, Peeta, wake up," it's Marvel shaking me awake, I realize, and I feel stupid.

"What?" I'm still half asleep and groggy, so I'm kind of having a hard time telling what's going on.

"It's our turn for the watch," he says. Oh, yeah, we have second watch.

As I walk out of the tent, I see Clove and Cato giggling as they walk into a tent together. I wonder what they're doing in there. Actually, I don't want to know. Marvel is looking with disgust at the tent, probably thinking the same thing I am. He shakes his head.

"Man, I know," I say.

"Seriously, what am I doing with these people? Like for real. I just want to win to go home," he says, sitting down in a chair from the Cornucopia. We both have a spear in our hand.

"I don't know. I guess since you're from District 1 it's unofficial law," I say, sitting in the chair next to me. "To ally with all the other Careers, I mean."

"Yeah," he says, fingering the tip of his spear. "You know, do you understand me when I say I don't want to just become another person in here, change to an all-out killing machine? I already feel like I have because I killed a few kids during the bloodbath."

He understands. He understands the whole, "I don't want them to change me," idea. Wow, I'm getting a whole different impression of Marvel here, than from afar. "I totally understand, actually," he doesn't say anything, but just nods. "You know Marvel, you're really different than what you're like from afar," I say.

"Well, all the overconfidence, arrogance, and bravery from volunteering, well that's just so they don't abandon me because I'm not a normal Career. I'm not really like that. But I will say, I have trained with spears my whole life," he says, throwing it into a tree not far from us. He goes to take it out of the tree. It's definitely impressive, I'd probably never be that good.

"Nice shot," I say, as he walks back over to sit down.

"Thanks Peeta, but it took years of practice for that," Marvel says.

"I know. I have no special skills with weapons. Just strength, and how will that help me if someone comes after me with a knife? Like, I'd have no way of defending myself."

"You're pretty good with hand to hand combat. I've seen it in the training center," Marvel says.

"Thanks," I say. I can't believe he noticed me. But Katniss and I were on fire, it was kind of hard to ignore us.

We sit in silence for a few minutes, then Marvel finally says something. "You know, Peeta, if I don't win, I want you to. I don't want Cato or Clove or Glimmer or Malena to win. They don't deserve to win, honestly."

I feel pretty touched by that. A Career, wants me – a District 12 tribute – to win. Marvel is not a normal Career for sure. If I didn't want Katniss to win, I'd want him to win. I think he actually deserves it, way more than Cato or Clove do, same with Glimmer and Malena.

"Well, I agree that they don't deserve to win, I'll say that. But if I don't win, or Katniss doesn't win, I want you to win. You have to win, I think you might actually deserve it, even if you did kill a few people," I say with a smile.

"Wait, Katniss before me? Well, you do love her more than anyone here, so I understand. Peeta, let me say one thing about her. I don't care what she does, how she does what she does, what she says, or how she says it. There's a part of Katniss who might love you, who's flattered, and might be interested. But she's not going to admit that," he says, looking at the sky. And I thought Marvel was stupid. I am learning a lot about my friend Marvel today. He really might be my friend, trying to make me feel better by saying that Katniss might love me or even be interested.

"You think so? Admittedly, I thought you weren't that smart. I guess I was wrong," I say, embarrassed. I just told him I thought he was stupid. I wait for the punch. Wait, it's Marvel, he's not going to punch me. But I wait for some sort of angry outburst.

"Eh, I was acting like this to get the sponsors, so the other Careers don't kill me. I'm not really like this. My girlfriend back home thinks that I am a great person, and I think she'd be pretty disappointed by my act if she knew about it. But if she knows me well enough, she'll know I'm just acting," Marvel says, and his voice cracks, and I know he wants to cry.

He has a girlfriend, who probably loves him, admires him, and wants more than anything to have him come home. I suddenly feel sorry for Marvel. How do I know that this niceness isn't an act? I don't care, I'll probably be dead before he reveals he was acting.

"Well, your girlfriend must love you," I say. Marvel says nothing, and just grabs a bottle of water and drinks it. I can tell that he doesn't want to talk anymore. Probably because he's trying not to cry.

For a few hours, we sit there in silence. I almost doze off a couple of times, but Marvel shakes me awake. I think about Katniss. What's she doing? Is she okay? Is someone hunting her down? I doubt it, but still, everyone thinks Katniss is a threat, especially because of her 11 in training. I wonder if we're going to pick up any new allies. Probably not, because the only other Career tribute is dead, and most of the other tributes are useless to them. Their only goal is to find Katniss, because she is the main threat to them.

It's only a little bit of time before Marvel and my shift ends, but not before I see smoke coming up from the trees, visible in the moonlight.

**Okay, so what do you think of the whole, Marvel and Peeta being friends thing? Since Suzanne Collins never went into Marvel's character too deep, I thought it would be okay to make him a nice person. The movie shows a little bit of him, but he's relatively not described, and what he's like are implications. So I thought, why not make Marvel nice? Collins doesn't really tell much about him, and I just thought it would add a little something to the boredom you guys are probably experiencing from these chapters. **


	14. Author's Note: Please Read

**Hey my readers, sorry this isn't an actual chapter, but I'll probably post the next one later today or tomorrow :) But I just wanted to share some things with you. I read this poem in my Language Arts class, and I thought it was a lot like the Hunger Games. Some doesn't apply, but some of it I thought was a lot like the Hunger Games. It's called "Staying Alive" by David Wagoner. It's really good, and made me think of the Hunger Games. I'll paste it below. Also, I found this video on YouTube, and it's a lyric video of a song that's exactly like the Hunger Games from Peeta's POV, and thought it would be appropriate to post it here along with this story. I will also post the channel of the singer of the song, and honestly this song is powerful. It made my cry. You will probably cry too, it's just so emotional. But here's the poem.**

* * *

Staying Alive - David Wagoner

_Staying alive in the woods is a matter of calming down_  
_At first and deciding whether to wait for rescue,_  
_Trusting to others,_  
_Or simply to start walking and walking in one direction_  
_Till you come out-or something happens to stop you._  
_By far the safer choice_  
_Is to settle down where you are, and try to make a living_  
_Off the land, camping near water, away from shadows._  
_Eat no white berries;_  
_Spit out all bitterness. Shooting at anything_  
_Means hiking further and further every day_  
_To hunt survivors;_  
_It may be best to learn what you have to learn without a gun,_  
_Not killing but watching birds and animals go_  
_In and out of shelter_  
_At will. Following their example, build for a whole season:_  
_Facing across the wind in your lean-to,_  
_You may feel wilder,_  
_But nothing, not even you, will have to stay in hiding._  
_If you have no matches, a stick and a fire-bow_  
_Will keep you warmer,_  
_Or the crystal of your watch, filled with water, held up to the sun_  
_Will do the same in time. In case of snow_  
_Drifting toward winter,_  
_Don't try to stay awake through the night, afraid of freezing-_  
_The bottom of your mind knows all about zero;_  
_It will turn you over_  
_And shake you till you waken. If you have trouble sleeping_  
_Even in the best of weather, jumping to follow_  
_With eyes strained to their corners_  
_The unidentifiable noises of the night and feeling_  
_Bears and packs of wolves nuzzling your elbow,_  
_Remember the trappers_  
_Who treated them indifferently and were left alone._  
_If you hurt yourself, no one will comfort you_  
_Or take your temperature,_  
_So stumbling, wading, and climbing are as dangerous as flying._  
_But if you decide, at last, you must break through_  
_In spite of all danger,_  
_Think of yourself by time and not by distance, counting_  
_Wherever you're going by how long it takes you;_  
_No other measure_  
_Will bring you safe to nightfall. Follow no streams: they run_  
_Under the ground or fall into wilder country._  
_Remember the stars_  
_And moss when your mind runs to circles. If it should rain_  
_Or the fog should roll the horizon in around you,_  
_Hold still for hours_  
_Or days if you must, or weeks, for seeing is believing_  
_In the wilderness. And if you find a pathway,_  
_Wheel-rut, or fence-wire,_  
_Retrace it left or right: someone knew where he was going_  
_Once upon a time, and you can follow_  
_Hopefully, somewhere,_  
_Just in case. There may even come, on some uncanny evening,_  
_A time when you're warm and dry, well fed, not thirsty,_  
_Uninjured, without fear,_  
_When nothing, either good or bad, is happening._  
_This is called staying alive. It's temporary._  
_What occurs after_  
_Is doubtful. You must always be ready for something to come bursting_  
_Through the far edge of a clearing, running toward you,_  
_Grinning from ear to ear_  
_And hoarse with welcome. Or something crossing and hovering_  
_Overhead, as light as air, like a break in the sky,_  
_Wondering what you are. _  
_Here you are face to face with the problem of recognition._  
_Having no time to make smoke, too much to say,_  
_You should have a mirror_  
_With a tiny hole in the back for better aiming, for reflecting_  
_Whatever disaster you can think of, to show_  
_The way you suffer._  
_These body signals have universal meaning: If you are lying_  
_Flat on your back with arms outstretched behind you,_  
_You say you require_  
_Emergency treatment; if you are standing erect and holding_  
_Arms horizontal, you mean you are not ready;_  
_If you hold them over_  
_Your head, you want to be picked up. Three of anything_  
_Is a sign of distress. Afterward, if you see_  
_No ropes, no ladders,_  
_No maps or messages falling, no searchlights or trails blazing,_  
_Then, chances are, you should be prepared to burrow_  
_Deep for a deep winter._

* * *

**Well that was the poem, it's a lot like the Hunger Games in some ways, right? There are a few parts that don't apply, but I still thought it was a lot like the Hunger Games! Here's the link to the song. It's called "Girl on Fire" by a singer named Arshad. It's really good. **

Song - watch?v=xkJ1HKq2_-s (this is a video of the song with lyrics, it's not the actual one of Arshad's channel, someone made this with movie clips)

Arshad's channel - user/MusicArshad?feature=watch

* * *

**I hope you enjoy those extras, just thought they went with the story well. Now, a few questions. Do you like Marvel actually being a nice person and being friends with Peeta? I kind of like it. Also, are these chapters boring? I'm trying to be entertaining, but not much happens between Peeta killing the District 8 girl and meeting Katniss after the huge fire. The next few chapters are going to be boring, but I'll try to make them quick. I'm so sorry, it will definitely get better! Also, for anyone wondering, I'm planning on writing the whole trilogy in Peeta's perspective, and I will probably put a sneak peek of Catching Fire from Peeta's POV on this story, probably the first chapter. One more question, how did you all find this story? I'm just wondering! But keep checking back for updates! **

**One more thing you all should know. My name is Kenzie, so that's what you all can address me as. If you want me to read your stories, I will gladly read them. Just either PM or let me know while you're reviewing my story. I will not check out your story if you just comment "Check out my story" and not review. If you've already review, just PM me please. Thank you, Kenzie :) **


	15. Chapter 13: The First Kill

**Finally, another chapter. Sorry, I'm so busy, and I had to go back and revise this chapter. This was actually kind of sad to write, but enjoy. I'll update soon. **

* * *

"Marvel, there's smoke coming up from the trees. That means someone has made a fire! Let's go tell Cato so he can go hunt him or her down," I say, shaking Marvel, who has drifted off. I let him sleep because I wanted to be fully alone for a little bit.

"What? Wait, someone made a fire? In the night? When Careers are most likely up? What an idiot," Marvel says with a smile. I know Marvel isn't a killer, but he does seem excited about the possibility of eliminating another tribute.

"You go wake up Glimmer and Malena, I'll wake up Cato and Clove," I say. He nods, and I walk over to Cato and Clove's tent. When I look into the tent, they're both laying there, holding hands and cuddling while sleeping. It's peaceful looking, but I know they want to kill people. "Cato, Clove, we found someone to go hunt down. They made a fire!" I poke them both in the shoulder.

Cato screams. "WHO'S THERE!" he stands up and knocks into the top of the tent, then falls to the ground. I want to laugh, but I know I shouldn't. I crack a smile, and Cato sees my smile, and I'm not sure how, probably the moonlight. "You want to live Lover Boy?" I nod, a little scared. "THEN DON'T LAUGH!" I nod and stare at the ground, and I see Cato's sword in his hand. Sure good thing I didn't laugh.

Clove's eyes flutter open since Cato was yelling, and she sits up, irritated. I see a knife in her hand, and she stands up slowly. "Shut up Cato! And why are you in here Lover Boy?"

"I saw smoke rising above the trees, and thought you two would like to go check it out." I don't why I'm telling them about it. It's not like me. I should have just let the fire burn out and let the girl live a little longer. But maybe I just want more tributes to be eliminated. Unless it's Katniss. I hope it's not Katniss.

"Oh. So the little tribute made a fire, and is probably sleeping, thinking they're safe? How stupid," Cato says, and I see the smirk on his face. Clove gives an evil look to him, and the actually look proud of me. But they shouldn't be proud of me. I'm leading them off to kill someone. I shouldn't have woken them up.

"Yes. We should go now, before the fire goes out and we lose them," I say, trying to forget my actual thoughts on it. Maybe killing the tribute will be better, taking them away from this horrid world we live in today.

"Okay," Clove says. She, Cato, and I walk out of the tent, and I see Glimmer and Malena getting out of the tent, not looking happy.

"You two are going to stay here and watch the camp," Marvel tells them, and I agree they should stay.

"Nah, let them come with us. No one's going to bother our camp anyway," Cato says. I don't say anything, because the last thing I need is that sword in my stomach. Even though I feel like they should stay here and keep guard. Besides, they're so annoying.

Cato starts a quick fire, and I wonder why. We can't lose the smoke! He grabs some sticks, and lights them up, and that's when I see what he's doing. He's making torches for us. I get one, Clove gets one, and he and Marvel get one. I understand Glimmer and Malena not getting one, I don't think that's very safe for them.

All six of us start walking and follow the smoke, and it's easy to smell too. Wait, what if that's coming from Katniss's fire? They'll kill her! No, she's too smart for that. She'll be in a tree somewhere, probably enjoying fresh game she caught. Katniss wouldn't make a fire. That person who made a fire is definitely stupid. The person who did it must have not been able to endure the cold. I almost feel sorry for them, with no way of keeping warm. But I think it would be better for them to just grit their teeth and get over it.

We hike for a couple of hours, until we finally come up on the fire, at about dawn. There's the District 8 girl, curled up sleeping next to it. She looks peaceful, her curly hair all messed up, the gentle breathing. And they're going to kill her. This is all my fault, for pointing out the smoke. It's not like she was going to win, but still. Even though it's kind of her fault also for building the fire, but still, she's an innocent girl, and I recognize her from training. She's 14, but she's pretty fierce. I actually kind of admired her. She was pretty good at knife throwing and okay at bow and arrows. She seemed like she had good chances of winning if she had some weapons.

"Well, well, well. Some girl has decided to build a fire. And now she's going to die. Poor girl," Clove says. She sounds very sarcastic, and she talks loudly, so the girl will wake up. The girl stirs, and I know she's awake now.

"Let me get her," Cato says. No one argues. As he raises up his sword, the girl's eyes flutter open, and get wide at Cato lunging with his sword at her.

"No, no please don't kill me! No, please don't!" she exclaims as Cato's sword breaks the skin, and slices her open. She screams. I can't watch, I can't watch. It's too much. They're killing a 14 year old girl, I can't watch this.

I look back at her, at her small but strong body curled up, bleeding from her wounds. I think she's dead. This makes me want to cry. Why am I so soft? I hate myself sometimes. Being soft won't help me through the Games.

She doesn't move, so we start walking away. As we're walking away, I see a figure in a tree, and I think that maybe it's Katniss. But I try to forget about her for the time being. I just hope that the Careers don't notice her, because they'll probably try to kill her.

"Twelve down and eleven to go!" Clove says, which everyone cheers at except Marvel and I. Marvel smiles, but it's the fakest smile I've ever seen. We start checking her for supplies, but she doesn't have much. A backpack with a knife and some food. Clove pockets the knife, of course, and Glimmer takes the backpack.

"Better clear out so they can get the body before it starts stinking," Cato says and everyone murmurs in agreement. And so we can just forget about her, I think to myself.

As we start walking away, no cannon fires. That's strange.

"Shouldn't we have heard a cannon by now?" Glimmer asks, being Captain Obvious.

"I'd say yes. Nothing to prevent them from going in immediately," Cato say.

"Unless she isn't dead," Malena points out.

"She's dead. I stuck her myself," Cato says.

"Then where's the cannon?" Glimmer asks.

"Someone should go back. Make sure the job's done," Clove suggests.

"Yeah, we don't want to have to track her down twice," Malena says.

"I said she's dead!" Cato exclaims.

Everyone starts debating whether or not we should just let her die. But she's still alive. A cannon hasn't gone off, so she's obviously still breathing. She's going to die soon, but she's probably suffering badly. Finally, I'm done with it. "We're wasting time! I'll go finish her and let's move on!" I say. Malena gives me her knife as I give her my spear. What I said probably sounds harsh to anyone but me, but I just don't want the Careers to think I'm weak. I'm trying to act like one of them so they don't hurt me.

"Go on, then, lover boy," Cato says. "See for yourself."

I walk back to the girl, holding a torch. She's breathing heavily and loudly. I know she's not dead, but she's definitely suffering. "Please…kill…me….please…now…" she says, begging for mercy. I look at her in the eyes.

"Okay, I will. It will be quick," she smiles as I caress her red hair and kiss her cheek. "Have a great afterlife, not having to live in this ruthless world," I say, and I mean it.

"Thank….you…" she manages to get out.

I plunge the knife into her heart. Then, I keep caressing her hand as she dies, her green eyes becoming glassy. Once the light leaves her eyes, I take the knife out of her chest. I walk backwards, as I watch her. I kiss my three middle fingers and hold them right next to my waist, just like when Katniss volunteered. Not so anyone can see them, but just so I know they're there. And hopefully so the girl's spirit will see. I sign of respect, and admiration, even though I didn't know her that well. "I'm so sorry," I say as I take one last look at her.

I get back to the Careers, and they sound like they were whispering, but I hear nothing they said, nor did I want to hear anything they said. Probably talking about me, but what do I care? Worrying about what they think of me is the least of my worries right now.

"Was she dead?" Cato asks.

"No. But she is now," I say, as the cannon fires. "Ready to move on?" I try to sound casual, as if killing people was an everyday thing. Truth is, that's the first person I've ever killed in my life. I know I said I would kill myself if I killed someone, but I have to stay alive long enough to protect Katniss. I can't back down now.

We all start running back to the campsite, as dawn starts approaching. I almost drop my torch, but gladly I don't, because that would have been bad. I'm limping behind them, trying to go slow on purpose. Cato yells at me a couple of times, but I don't care. The Careers, except for Marvel, are making fun of the girl's reaction, her begging for mercy. It's absolutely sick. I don't think I can live with myself.

"No, please don't kill me!" Glimmer says, laughing, as she imitates the girl. She looks at Cato, and Cato smiles.

"That's actually a good impression," and he laughs. I see Clove give him a dirty look, and then Cato stops laughing once he sees it.

I can't believe it. I did something I didn't even have to do. I didn't have to kill that innocent girl, she was so injured she probably would have died. Painfully of course, but I feel like finishing her off was better than letting her suffer. And why should it have mattered? She was going to die anyway, no matter what happened. Even though I did notice she had pretty good odds of winning, she was at the same odds as Marvel and Clove, but she still wasn't going to win.

Even though Marvel tries to make me feel better, I don't even listen to him, as tears start pouring down my cheeks. Luckily no one sees I'm crying, except Marvel, but I think Clove has suspicions. She doesn't call me out on it, though. I don't care if it was to not let her suffer. I killed an innocent girl. We keep walking back to the campsite, with me limping behind. Marvel helps me keep moving, and eventually we're at the campsite. Once we're there we come across the District 3 boy, raiding our supplies.


	16. Chapter 14: The District 3 Boy

**Okay, so I got around to posting more. Sorry I've been busy. Besides, these chapters are very dull because I'm not absolutely sure what to write about. So enjoy, and make sure to keep reviewing!**

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Cato screams at the boy. The boy freezes, and he has a water bottle and some food in his hands, along with a spear. He drops it on the ground and starts to run, but Cato runs after him, and catches him.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted some food okay? I'm hungry and thirsty…" the boy falls to his knees and cries. If he really knew Cato, he'd know this wouldn't work.

"Well too bad! You should maybe asked at least! We would have said no, but we wouldn't have killed you," Cato explains, drawing his sword.

Marvel then steps in. "Hey, chill out man. Maybe he can help us. Is there any way you can help us, kid?" Marvel asks. Cato leaves his sword at his side, waiting to see how this turns out. Marvel stepping in and stopping Cato from killing this kid makes me admire Marvel more.

"My name is Ian. And since I'm from District 3, I know a lot of ways to protect your supplies. All I need you to do is stack it up in a pyramid, and I'll take care of the rest," he says, standing up and brushing dirt off himself.

Cato sighs. "Well, as long as it works. You do know that if it doesn't work, we will kill you, right?" I can't believe Cato will just let Ian take care of his plan, and not even tell us what it is.

Ian nods. Glimmer and Malena are giggling for some reason, probably some girl thing. Clove shoots them a dirty look, and they stop. I like Clove the best of all the girls, I decide right at that moment.

"Now, you said you're hungry, right?" Marvel asks. Ian nods. "Well we were just about to eat."

We get situated and start up a meal of apples, dried beef strips, and I even found a loaf of bread, which I cut up into evenly sliced pieces. I put the beef strips on them, along with some cheese I found that we might as well use up. I gave a slice to everyone, and they all laughed, even Marvel and Ian.

"Peeta the housewife, huh?" Clove says. Now I'm embarrassed, I was just trying to make a good meal. I don't mind the Careers making fun of me, though, as long as I'm still alive.

As everyone eats what I made, along with an apple each, they all seem to like it and nod at me. "You would have made such a great mommy, Peeta," Glimmer says, which gets a laugh out of everyone but Marvel.

I roll my eyes, and Marvel looks at me, points a finger gun to his head, and pretends like he just go shot in the head, which make me laugh. Everyone stares at me, wondering what I could possibly be laughing at, but I don't care.

Ian apparently is 14 years old, and can handle a spear okay. He's been hiking around, looking for food and water, and is glad he finally has something to eat and drink. I smile as he starts talking about how sad he was about the death of his District partner. Apparently she was his little sister's best friend. Wait, why am I smiling? I'm such an idiot.

After eating all of our food and throwing all the garbage into a little pile in the woods, we start stacking up all the additional supplies that we don't need. Everyone gets a backpack and a weapon to use, just in case. I have a backpack, but all it has is food and water. Along with some matches. It's not the most useful pack, but at least I could eat, drink, and build a fire. My weapon is a knife.

Cato and Clove are sitting right next to each other, smiling at each other. There is definitely something going on with them. Glimmer comes up next to me and fingers my chest. "So lover boy, you love the girl on fire?"

This is making me kind of uncomfortable. Besides, Glimmer may be sexy and seductive, but she is not my type. I scoot over, getting a little closer to Marvel, who notices my discomfort. He may be my friend, but I have the slightest feeling he wants to see how this all turns out. "Yeah, since we were five,"

"Oh, so you're in love with the girl on fire, who somehow got that eleven in training? The girl who won't date anyone?" Glimmer purrs, smiling seductively.

"That's my girl," I say.

"Well why her? You can do so much better lover boy," Glimmer says, and I see Malena watching from afar. She quickly glances at Marvel, her face red. I know what she's thinking. Malena thinks she should go to Marvel, and hit on him since Cato and Clove are together obviously, Glimmer's hitting on me, and Ian is 14 and too young for her.

"I've known her since I was five, I have reasons to love her. You know absolutely nothing about her!" I say. I'm mad, because Katniss is absolutely amazing. Glimmer is either trying to seduce me, or hit on me, but I'm not sure which is which. I know I'm charming, but seriously, Glimmer wants me? The thought makes me laugh.

"Why are you laughing, lover boy? Thinking that all the love you feel for Katniss is a joke? Because it is! She won't love you, you're too good for her. And you don't deserve her either, in a way," Glimmer says, as she sits in my lap.

Marvel knows I've had enough, so he comes over to Glimmer and me. "What's going on Glimmer? Why would you be hitting on this loser from District 12? Lover boy, seriously? You're better than that." Even though it sounds like Marvel is insulting me, he winks at me, as if to say_, I got this._

I mouth, 'thank you'.

Glimmer suddenly looks offended, and her face starts getting red. "Oh I was just…well you see…" she doesn't know what to say.

"Why don't you get off of him, he's clearly not interested!" Marvel says. He looks at Glimmer with a really dirty look, and suddenly I am really appreciative of Marvel right now. I guess he is a pretty good friend. I remember James, and think about all the jokes he'd make about this. Something like, "Finally got a chick that's worth it, huh Peeta?" but the thought of my best friend from home makes me sad, so I try to get him out of my mind.

Finally Glimmer gets up off of my lap and gives me a really dirty look, but Marvel and I burst out laughing, rolling around like little kids. I didn't think I'd have this much fun in an arena where kids everywhere are trying to kill me.

The whole afternoon, Marvel and I talked, talking about home, and playing games, while I heard Cato and Clove whisper about us, even though we didn't care. But it was actually a pretty enjoyable time, apart from my injuries. Glimmer and Malena went over to Ian, who was working on his thing to protect our supplies, and started talking to him. Marvel and I laughed when he told them to shut up and go away.

At around five, Ian came to us and said, "Hey, you want to see my finished product of how to protect your supplies?"


End file.
